A Thousand Apologies
by Coloured Red
Summary: The past is the past. And it should stay there. Haruka Kimura knew just how untrue that was, and maybe it was time for her to teach that lesson to someone else. Byakuya/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This story may change as I continue writing it, changing small details and things like that, so if, in future, there is something you don't understand, feel free to ask me because it would be either a mistake (and we can't have those, can we precious) or something that I've changed to keep the story flowing smoothly.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED but don't let the warning deter you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, however much I might wish it, own Bleach. I claim credit only for my OCs and anything that happens to them.**

* * *

-Prologue-

-59 years ago, July 27th-

_For all her cleverness, for all her arrogance and confidence, she was not infallible._

_And that moment, consumed by just one thought, was proof of this._

Run.

_She ran not really because of any logical thought, or feeling within her comprehension. It was more so that she had to do _something_, and this was that something._

_Despite the speed with which she ran, she missed every obstacle before her, turning every corner with practised precision._

It was ending.

_Crazy was an accurate enough word to describe the situation. A little odd maybe, given that she herself was considered a little unstable._

_But this was beyond any acceptable level of insanity._

_So, with those thoughts circling her mind, she kept running. Flashing past locked doors and through gray corridors, until a light appeared in the distance. It was but a pinprick at first, an elusive promise, which grew larger and larger until she thought she might be swallowed by it._

Time was her enemy.

_And there was so little left. She had a destination, an idea, a feeling. But the further she ran, the closer she got, the less she began to dream of a happy ending._

_And so she ran into the light._

_Hopeless at last._

...

-Chapter One-

-August 3rd-

'Commander Haruka, I have some information you should hear.' announced the raven-haired subordinate and second-in-command, Takeshi Urahara, upon tearing open the door to her office.

Haruka Kimura looked up, surprised not at his barging in, but rather his voice. He sounded so age-weary. True though it was they were around the same age – and that happened to be a lot older than most – Takeshi had ever been just as energetic as someone half his age; a little different to the woman's own habits.

'_Really_? Don't keep me in suspense.' Haruka said, hinting for him to continue.

She let the pen rest beside her paperwork, resting her sharp elbows on the smooth desktop and leant her chin against her interlocked fingers. Takeshi's scowl grew as she cocked her head in that odd, observant way of hers.

Takeshi gave sent Haruka a sharp, piercing look that, while it did make him seem malevolent, it also gained his commanding officer's trust and threatened to enlarge her apprehension.

'It's Rukia Kuchiki. Yesterday, her execution was moved forward to fourteen days, and she was transferred to the Senzaikyu.'

In a rare lapse of habit, Haruka frowned. That wasn't right; the Senzaikyu was for criminals of the worst kind, put there as they waited death by the Sokyoku, something Rukia definitely wasn't. In fact, the whole thing had been off from the beginning.

It had the smell of someone she'd known for a long time all over it.

The ever-changing man.

Sosuke Aizen.

His spiritual pressure was constantly murky, sometimes showing glimpses of a further person beyond himself. It had been why Haruka watched him, only to discover that he was far more careful around the Squad Two Third Seat than anyone else. It rather pleased Haruka to think she was so unique.

'And the Ryoka broke through the barrier around the Seireitei. I know you heard the alarms – all Squads were ordered into their battle stations. That includes you, _Third Seat Kimura_.' Takeshi leaned forward, his hands gripping Haruka's desk in irritation.

The blonde-haired woman grinned childishly up at Takeshi, who continued to glare at her with icy, blue eyes. While Takeshi was a member of the Stealth Force - his older brother's past unit - he, unlike Haruka, owed nothing to the Second Division.

'I know that, silly. But I'm not going unless you come with me.' challenged Haruka, rolling her eyes slightly.

This, again, resulted in the exasperated expression often adorning Takeshi's face. He ran a hand through his slicked back, tidy hair. He was as strict and ordered as Soifon, their current Commander-in-Chief and Haruka's Captain, could hope for; diligent, organised and determined to the point of ruthlessness. It was only Haruka who knew about his weakness for stuffed animals.

'The Stealth Force hasn't been ordered into action.' Takeshi responded matter-of-factly.

'But you have, because I'm your commmmandinggg officerrr.' Haruka sung cheerfully.

She was well aware that Takeshi hated that fact - or at the very least, was annoyed by it – and took every chance she had to use it against him. Takeshi Urahara was cynical, removed, easily moved to anger and the opposite to is enigmatic elder brother, Kisuke. But he was the only person in existence to know just _who_ Haruka Kimura was, and she trusted him with her soul.

Takeshi took a step away from Haruka, who abandoned all pretence of sanity the moment she leapt up into the air.

Her foot hit the pile of papers she had finished signing for her Captain, proof that she _had_ been defying all of Soifon's logic by working; efficiently, as well.

The door slammed shut, both of the eccentric shinigami now absent from the odd office. Those who first saw it were amazed at the amount of the decorations that had found themselves upside down and glued to the roof. Now, a quiet filled the occasionally raucous room, broken only by the scattering of paper as it drifted downwards.

...

Four long fingers and a single thumb were splayed across the blue of the sky, while dark brown, slanted eyes peered through a pale-skinned hand as the clouds drifted about lazily. Haruka had chosen not to move at all, and instead lay on the random rooftop amongst the many others of the Seireitei.

It was rather unlucky - from Soifon's perspective - that Yoruichi and Haruka had close ties with each other; otherwise the blonde knew her Captain would have dismissed her within a week of suffering her "disgraceful habits".

'You don't plan on protecting the Soul Society then?' Takeshi asked disapprovingly, chipped voice cutting through her dreamy revere.

'Never,' Haruka acted hurt, dropping her hand to her heart, 'How dare you think I'd be so cruel? The Ryoka wish only to save their friend, as is there right.'

Takeshi rolled his eyes. He knew there was no arguing with the logic that existed solely for Haruka; to her, you protected only those you considered family. Everyone else came second to that.

It didn't take too much longer for Haruka to realise something.

'I'm bored.'

'No, you're not.' Takeshi swiftly denied the possibility.

Haruka sat up, ruffled Takeshi's hair affectionately, and then lay back down on the roof for reasons beyond anyone's comprehension.

It was but moments later that the silence broke again. 'Boredboredboredboredbored...' she chanted continuously, subtly rolling her body from side to side.

Takeshi groaned more audibly than he would've liked. 'Then go find the Ryoka.'

'First, there comes family. Then comes sugar, and morality. In last place; work.' Haruka recited "the List" methodically. The List was an ordered collection of Haruka's priorities.

Had she wanted, she could've have gone into more depth with it, and Takeshi prayed she wouldn't. He prayed that such a thing would never, ever, happen again.

Takeshi had known this would happen; Haruka, despite lazy outward appearances, had only ever managed to sit still and not babble on for seven minutes at the longest.

'You're going to destroy my ears.' Takeshi complained impassively, as Haruka continued her chant.

Haruka laughed quietly and without care, although her smile, while it was not blatantly obvious, was still faked.

'And that right there is the reason why you're my friend. Because you know that is something I might quite possibly do.'

'Last night you told me you didn't have friends.'

'I was drunk, so were you; you wore a daisy chain home.'

'...'

Unable to respond and unarmed by the truth of Haruka's words, Takeshi remained silent and instead settled for a bitter scowl. He should've have known better than to argue with Haruka Kimura.

'Oh, I'm not bored anymore!' exclaimed the childish Third Seat gleefully, sitting up once again.

Her quick eyes darted around the rooftops, before at last looking towards the ground. There stood a black cat, tail flicking fluidly.

'Yoruichi.' Haruka nodded, attempting and failing to act respectful and serious.

The cat's golden eyes stood out against her black fur, and she blinked before arching her back and, in an incredible display of inhuman power, jumped up to the tiled rooftop.

'It's good to see you both again.' The black cat's deep voice was familiar, and yet odd, given to whom it belonged.

'Yoruichi.' greeted Takeshi shortly.

'What brings you into the mysterious land of the dead?' Haruka continued to question her old friend calmly, as if the cat showed up regularly.

Outwardly, Haruka would always appear indifferent to the appearance of her far older aunt. And she did mean Yoruichi, whose cat-body was but one of two available to the woman. Felt but not shown was a feeling the two mutually shared. It was the reason Haruka felt all the loneliness of Yoruichi's absence wash away. For once such as herself, the closeness of a friendship was a hard thing to achieve, although this tended to amaze people given how childish and attention-seeking she seemed.

Takeshi, however, was well aware of her trust issues.

Yoruichi, being a cat's body at the time, gave her the equivalent to a smirk. 'The usual chaos.' She responded.

'Do I get to have a little fun?' Haruka teased, brown eyes crinkling with mirth.

Yoruichi's tail flicked to the left, and her gaze became the epitome of seriousness; a notion Haruka had never truly understood.

'From your point of view; yes.'

The addressed woman tilted her head in confusion. 'Then what's the problem' She asked, prompting the cat to continue.

Yoruichi placed her paws forward and stretched out, mouth opening in a yawn, before she proceeded to explain just what had happen over the past few months. It was, after learning that, that Haruka Kimura decided she should pay attention to the gossip around her more. Then, perhaps, she might have realised it sooner.

...

'Takeshi, you're the new, temporary Third Seat of the Second Division until I come back.' ordered the _real_ Third Seat of Squad Two.

Takeshi, who was in no way a man who acted on impulse, stared accusingly at his blond superior, silently telling Haruka that she had officially lost all of her sanity.

'Seeya' round, Lala.'

Haruka knew he hated the odd nickname, but she persisted with it nonetheless. And this time, no retort came from him as Haruka had already flash stepped away; Yoruichi stealing a ride around her shoulders.

'Haruka, if you think Aizen is behind it-'

'The likelihood is that he is; I think I might have to kill him.'

'Is this how you've taken to treating your friends?'

'Oh, not at all! This is how I treat traitors.'

'I'm a traitor.' Yoruichi pointed out.

Haruka rolled her eyes and grinned. 'Yes, but you're also family. And you're _nice_. Aizen is different; he was a traitor from the start.'

After a moment of silence, during which Haruka was fast enough to pass by three streets and draw closer to the Central 46 Compound, the blonde also added to the cat, 'He was _too_ nice. I never trusted him.'

_And so you did what Hirako also did; kept him close._ Saigo no Yume, the blunt and often too intuitive zanpakuto of Haruka's, mentally concluded.

'...I must admit, you always find a way to surprise me.' Yoruichi purred, cheek pressing up against Haruka's neck as she jumped into the sky.

'I do, don't I?' Haruka agreed with no small amount of pride.

'So all this time, you were playing "friends" with Aizen.' Yoruichi clarified.

'Of course, but this isn't really about Aizen. I'm sure he'd love to believe otherwise, but it isn't.'

'From your perspective, at least. In any case, it seems like you've been usurping Kisuke's position as Third Seat. If you hadn't-'

'Oh, look. It's Central 46!'

It was little past midday when Haruka abruptly stopped before the gates of the Central 46 Compound.

'Oh my, I don't see the guards around, naughty slackers.' Haruka berated the non-existent men.

Haruka adjusted her weight accordingly as Yoruichi jumped from her shoulders to the ground.

'I hope we're not right, but if we are; don't get yourself killed.' Yoruichi ordered, deep tones resonating through the air.

Even as Yoruichi spoke, the woman inside the cat had to move her head upwards, following Haruka and she casually disregarded the laws of the Seireitei and moved over the surrounding fence of one of the most restricted areas within the Soul Society.

One might say Haruka had authority issues.

Just before Haruka disappeared over the edge, and Yoruichi ran off to do whatever it was she had planned, the Third Seat turned back to her aunt, winked and blew the woman a kiss.

Haruka landed with both grace and ease, eyes already taking in the apparently deserted Central 46 Compound. No guards, no alarms, no resistance.

_Okay, great. Let's just march right on in,_ Saigo no Yume grumbled, clearly thinking it was a bad idea.

Normally, Haruka paid attention to his foreboding feelings, but she rather felt investigating the strange orders of Central 46 to precedence.

_You got it,_ Haruka replied, severely contrasting her zanpakuto's exasperation.

Rather than waste her energy in a flash step, Haruka walked across the bridge until she was faced with a heavy door. Enter, and she certainly would be breaking a few of the Seireitei's rules.

Haruka could not restrain her grin.

* * *

**I lied.**

**No, not really.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC's.**

* * *

-Chapter Two-

-August 3rd-

The hallway was empty upon entering, creating a deafening silence that burdened Haruka's heart. There had been no guards outside, and someone of Haruka's rank shouldn't have been allowed access. If that wasn't suspicious, Haruka had no idea what was.

The caramel-blonde darted forward, running without the unnecessary use of a flash step once again. She threw open more doors as she ran, the light non-existent but for the sliver of pale sun shining down on the woman's back. Haruka reached a set of stairs, leading down, and she followed these until she reached what she knew to be the last door. Oddly enough, Haruka's heart thudded loudly, sorrow already beginning to take a hold of her as she burst into the underground Assembly Chamber.

And for once, Haruka could say with absolute honesty that she was shocked into a silence.

Blood layered the walls, desks and slumped bodies of the governing body of the Seireitei. Each and every one of them dead.

The door creaked closed behind Haruka, although this didn't matter as the room lit up on its own. The blonde took a step forward, before reconsidering the prospect of walking through the bodies of dead men. Instead, she took the path around the hexagonally-shaped governing room.

Haruka discovered, by touching the blood, that it was old and dry, flaking underneath her touch. They must have been killed a while ago.

_Nah, really?_ grumbled Saigo no Yume, who was ever keen to insult Haruka and attempt to deflate her ego.

_Yes, really. Probably around the time Rukia Kuchiki's execution was ordered._

Chocolate-brown eyes flitted around the room as the Third Seat took it all in with startling clarity and unsurprising calm. After near a century of observation, Haruka was certain she knew just what this would mean. Everything was falling into place.

Firstly, this was Aizen's work – but not his alone. To fool the entire Seireitei, the traitors would have to have been powerful shinigami with the influence to coerce their way into restricted areas. Meaning Captains, or those of an equivalent level.

Haruka mentally accumulated a list of suspected accomplices; Kaname Tosen, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Gin Ichimaru, and Sajin Homamura. Neither could she discount each of the Captains' respective Lieutenants.

Haruka wondered why anyone else would need or want to betray the Soul Society like this. There was no motive that Haruka could immediately see for any other shinigami - and she was quite a good judge of character.

Even as the blonde Detention Unit Corps Commander stood there, her lids fluttered shut as she slowed her slightly erratic breathing. Before her, the world expanded and she could sense the flares of spiritual pressure across the Seireitei, and the trails of old presences moving around the underground Assembly Hall. Not for the first time on that unusual day, Haruka was surprised that it was Aizen alone who had massacred these men.

That man was no longer a friend, and had destroyed the small well of friendship and warmth Haruka had unknowingly and unwittingly begun to accumulate for him.

Focusing, the woman found a large mass of his, Tosen's and Gin's spiritual pressures mingled together. The Seijotokyorin; residence of Central 46.

_Well, previously._

Now using the flash step, prompted by a sense of strange urgency, it was to the residential area within the Compound that Haruka now headed. The sense of running, of following a long hall and heading towards a brighter light, triggered an unbidden memory to arise.

_Don't lose focus, _Saigo no Yume warned, breaking through the memory with ease. Haruka welcomed his gruff, overly-honest ways, as it kept her on track.

'I see you decided to come and join party.' remarked a smooth voice from behind her.

Haruka spun on her heel, blonde hair whipping around into her face, and she offered Aizen her usual ridiculous grin. He took a step away from the entrance to the Seijotokyorin, drawing closer to her.

'There's a party? Why didn't I get an invitation?' Haruka replied, faking her hurt.

Aizen's lips curved in a smile she had not yet seen on his face before. He was _mocking_ her.

'I apologise, although you can't say that you've been the most trusting person.' Aizen paused, robes rippling as he moved forward again. His head was slightly tilted, as if to indicate a query.

'How so?' the Third Seat pretended confusion, all too aware that her whole life had been spent spinning lies and keeping her cards close to her chest.

'Not once have you told me your abilities beyond kido, and not once did either of us genuinely want friendship from each other; you did it so you could watch me as our past Captain had. You never did trust me.' And there was not even a hint of emotion when Aizen spoke. Impressive.

'Now I wonder why?' she responded with an undercurrent of sarcasm.

Aizen's once warm expression was now set upon sending Haruka a belittling, scathing look that she took as the equivalent to an eye-roll. His brown hair fell into his face, and the light, for a moment, caught on his glasses. 'I know all of what has ever happened in your life. It wasn't hard to encourage him to-'

'Aizen,' she interrupted, too suddenly for the calm demeanour she was attempting wear, 'this is a minuscule bit off-topic. Rather discuss my life, can we get down to why you murdered Central 46?'

'I believe you've figured that out already.' Aizen answered with a teasing smirk.

They stood a metre apart, and although Haruka's hand rested by her zanpakuto, she gave no indication as to using it.

The blonde blinked slowly, lowering her dark eyes as she grinned like a Cheshire cat. Twisted as it were, games like these always gave Haruka a thrill. 'I know _that_. You needed to establish your command, control the events to your advantage. What better way than to fake the orders? What I meant was why do you need Rukia dead, and what reason would you have for betraying the Soul Society?'

Aizen took a single step closer, his long-fingered hand reaching up and tilting her chin so that Haruka met his brown gaze. She was beginning to dislike the real Aizen.

...

As the night dragged on, Takeshi found himself locked in a constant battle with himself. Even though thinking about food caused his stomach to growl in protest of his abstinence, he had been far too worried to each lunch - or tea. And yet, at the same time, he was so hungry he was verging on starving.

It was long past the three hours he'd been given by his commanding officer, Corps Commander Kimura, by which she was meant to return from investigating Kuchiki's odd execution. He knew that for Haruka to have not turned up, something must be wrong.

And whatever it was, it was huge.

Throughout all the years they had known each other, and despite Haruka's idleness and selfish will, the caramel-haired woman had never been known to be _this_ late. It broke all previous records.

That was enough to cause Takeshi to fret. Even if he insisted he wasn't.

For the last ten minutes, he had been debating over whether or not to approach the Squad Two Captain and Stealth Force Commander-in-Chief, Soifon. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, even though the woman had a right to know.

He again stood from the seat behind Haruka's desk, walked to the door and looked across the hall through his mother's pale blue eyes. The door to Soifon's office was shut tight, as she had left it when leaving to scout the Seireitei for the intruding Ryoka.

Takeshi, thankful that no one was around to see his lapse of control, exhaled slowly as if he were meditating. The moment he breathed back in, he almost choked from the worry that filled him so unexpectedly.

It was at this moment he gentle voiced zanpakuto said, _you care about her._

For the first time in many years, he did not deny it.

...

Haruka jerked away from Aizen's hand, and took a single step to replace the distance between them.

Aizen's gaze became cold and haughty, briefly reminding her of how Byakuya now acted.

'Those questions will be answered shortly.' Aizen at last revealed.

Haruka smiled playfully, knowing that Aizen could not see past her oddly trivial exterior. 'That's good to know.' She even managed to say that without being sarcastic.

'...I was wondering, however do you mean to stop me from telling the Seireitei about you massacring Central 46?'

'I never admitted to that.'

'Well, yeah, but you didn't deny it.' Haruka pointed out in her oh-so-wise voice.

Aizen shrugged his shoulders almost indiscernibly. 'In any case, your kido is insufficient should you use it against me. I could kill you easily - much like one kills a bug. There is no way you could ever comprehend the extent of my power. The entire Soul Society will fall before me.'

The Third Seat laughed at that, before tilting her head as if Aizen were an ignorant child she pitied. 'My dearest Sosuke, you think just because I prefer kido that it means kido is my most powerful weapon?'

Aizen regarded her in silence, and Haruka could see the intelligence glimmer underneath those once warm eyes. She honestly regretted that he was not who he had made himself out to be.

'You wanted to know my zanpakuto's power, correct?' Haruka continued excitedly.

'It was only for that reason that I befriended you.' Aizen confirmed. He stepped back, and the arrogance returned. He truly thought Haruka could do nothing to him.

While her position was that of a Third Seat's, and it was not a position she had held for too many years prior, it most definitely did not mean that her power was that of Third Seats.

'I'm already aware of _your_ sword's power; Complete Hypnosis. And I know that you are an illusion. But that doesn't matter,' Haruka concluded cheerfully, 'because I have something much better.'

...

Takeshi had at last found a sufficient number of logical reasons to overwhelm his torn sense of duty to both Haruka and Soifon, and was prepared to inform his superior about the absence of one of their Corps Commanders.

Just like any other day, the quick-witted, raven-haired man knocked before striding right on in.

Soifon, like most days, was studiously filing through the paperwork Yamamoto distributed at an alarming rate. Given her studious approach to work, and Haruka's lack of it, Takeshi had never been surprised the two disagreed so much. Albeit, most of these arguments ended up a bit one-sided, as Haruka had a habit of ignoring her Squad Captain, or overwhelming her superior with boundless enthusiasm on varied trivial topics.

Takeshi, who wasn't one to feel intimidated by a woman whom he had known long enough to respect, was understandably apprehensive about delivering such bad news to his disagreeable Commander-in-Chief.

Although Soifon might not view the news as "bad", per se.

'Commander Soifon, there is something I need to report.' He said, adopting a disciplined, militia voice.

Takeshi tensed as Soifon looked up – she considered eye contact curcial when dealing with her subordinates – and gave him the familiar i-don't-give-a-shit look that indicated she was busy. Which Takeshi knew doubled as an order to continue.

'Detention Unit Commander, Haruka Kimura, left shortly after one to investigate Kuchiki's execution, and she was meant to be back by four. I think something went wrong.'

'Why did you take so long to tell me?' demanded the older soul reaper, who still - like most - appeared to be in her early twenties.

Takeshi was always amazed that Haruka so readily joked about their Commander-in-Chief's unspoken attachment to Yoruichi, although he never revealed this to Haruka herself. Takeshi, as he did now, only responded with a piercing glare that meant he wouldn't bother explaining the obvious.

He did not like admitting the the disappearance of someone as confident and knowledgeable - the word wise should never be used to describe Haruka - shook him.

'You shouldn't let emotions cloud your judgement.' Soifon frowned, obviously displeased.

Whether this was for his concern for Haruka's sake, or because Soifon's Third Seat was being reported as missing, was not something Takeshi would ever learn.

'Should we go assist her?' prompted Takeshi.

Soifon leant back on her chair, briefly closing her eyes to block out all but her own thoughts. The scowl on her face relaxed a little, and her steely, gray eyes flashed open after a few moments. Takeshi would forever be secretly amused by her next words; a show of respect to whom Soifon thought deserved none.

'It's Haruka were talking about, idiot. She's not some thirty-year old child. She's Haruka Kimura and she can get herself out of her own mess.'

...

'I doubt it.' Aizen chuckled, reverting to his previous persona briefly. It almost threw Haruka, further confirming she _had_ begun to like him.

'Please, wait for the show before you jump to conclusions.' she joked lightly.

'What you're saying is you have a weapon that can defeat me, even when I'm not there.' Aizen said it not as a question, but as a definite statement.

'Yeah, you could put it that way. You are an illusion, am I correct?'

After all, Haruka and surmised that there was no point confronting an enemy whose abilities were unknown.

Aizen refused to grace her with a reply, and instead gifted Haruka with a bored stare. She toyed with the possibility of him loving this game as much as she did.

...

'Commander, it's been twenty-four hours since she went missing.' Takeshi pointed out.

He was, once again, standing as Soifon inspected an apple she was preparing to eat. Even as the temporary Third Seat watched, the Commander-in-Chief grabbed a pen and pushed it inside the apple for no apparent reason.

Soifon must have been terribly sick.

'I took note of it. Haruka's not dead.' She responded confidently.

The black-haired man closed his mouth, corners tugged down in a tight frown. A number of scenarios that only Takeshi would have been able to conjure up flashed through his mind. With Haruka absent, his pessimistic attitude only grew stronger.

'You've known her well enough to know what happens if someone interferes with her life.' added Soifon, who had found the answer out firsthand.

Takeshi believed she had nightmares from that event.

He took a moment to construct a reply, studying the inky hair that fell into a jagged cut around her jaw. Soifon's angled, gray eyes were half dispassionate and half annoyed.

When Takeshi noticed her tense hands, he knew then that Soifon was worried.

...

'I'd imagine this is the moment where I reveal my ultimate power and explain to you how this works, but it's much more fun if you have to figure it out.' Haruka explained airily.

Her fingers wrapped around the crimson hilt of the sealed Saigo no Yume, proceeding to draw her blade at a lethargic pace for the sake of the tension and the dramatic atmosphere Haruka liked to think herself infamous for.

'You're eager to know my secrets, aren't you Aizen? And even when you grow tired of this, you won't kill me. There would still be too much about me you didn't know. It annoys you and you want to figure me out; know exactly who it is you'll be killing. Which is your bad luck, I guess, because there is no one who knows everything about me.' Haruka smiled, dropping the serious act like a child with a broken toy. 'But can I know this one thing, who helped you?'

Aizen's lips twisted into a shadowy smile. 'You can know that I don't have allies, but it's their own fault if they think I will reward their loyalty. Have you met Captain Ichimaru, or Captain Tosen?'

'I can say I have.' Haruka replied conversationally.

Her arm rose until it was held horizontally before her, Saigo no Yume just about reaching Aizen's illusionary chest. The tip caught the light and flashed wickedly. Haruka could feel her zanpakuto humming with satisfaction, with the anticipation of the fight and the power to come.

She gave Aizen's image one last, sweet smile before saying, 'End all, Saigo no Yume.'

...

Takeshi, after spending years around Haruka, had developed a great patience. While he may be rude, brutally honest and disrespectful to his inferiors, no one had ever known him to snap.

No one but Haruka could cause him such strife.

So it was that neither he nor Soifon were surprised when he finally lost it.

'Three days! Haruka's been missing three days! Let me go find her!' He demanded, slamming his hands against her desk.

Soifon looked up and caught Urahara's younger brother in a gripping stare. She looked ready to promise him death at his impudence.

The Captain stood. Takeshi insisted on holding his ground.

'I want you to lead Rukia Kuchiki's escort to the Sokyoku, after which you will search for our Third Seat. However, you must not disrupt the duties of the Detention Unit doing so.' Soifon ordered.

Takeshi blinked, eyes wide in what he initially did not know was shock. He felt almost consumed by this one thought; this one feeling. _At last._

He hoped he had the patience to last the next fifteen hours.

...

At first, nothing much changed; until the blade began to glow with a faint, white light. Haruka watched in delight and reminiscence as elegant white lines shot down the blade's length. Aizen appeared rather uninterested due to the lines being the only significant change.

_Do you think he was he expecting something dramatic coming from _you_?_ Haruka rhetorically asked Saigo no Yume.

_Pay attention, _he sighed in return.

As the glow faded, leaving the blade covered in curving lines and an elegant pattern down the blade, Haruka Kimura, Squad Two Third Seat and Corps Commander of the Detention Unit, tensed in preparation. Perhaps Aizen had noticed the engraving on zanpakuto resembled the symbols for the word "last". Indeed, Saigo no Yume meant "The Last Dream".

Haruka pushed off, flickering forward as she flash stepped much too swiftly for the eye to see. In one fluid movement, her hand swept down and through Aizen's torso. Around her newly unsealed blade, his image swirled, and Haruka sensed the surprise he hastily tried to hide away.

The blonde woman grinned an out-of-place smirk as she landed, the illusion of Aizen now gone. The reason his illusion disappeared was very simple. Her shikai's special ability was neutralization. Anything it touched lost all of its spiritual properties, powers and effects.

As Haruka straightened, she noticed something. The light seemed a little different than it had during her conversation with the newly revealed _traitor._

Had he-?

_Haruka!_

Frowning, Haruka looked down at the sword protruding from her stomach. She was, most understandably, at first confused as to how that had happened.

'And yet you still disappointed me.' Sosuke Aizen murmured in her ear.

Haruka, seemingly oblivious to the fact that the traitorous shinigami was pulling his sword from her abdomen, used her free hand to pull her soul pager from the buttoned pocket sewn to her hakama. August 6th, 2:24pm.

Her little adventure had lasted three days.

* * *

**To explain what happened in this chapter; Aizen's zanpakuto is capable of "Complete Hypnosis", meaning it would be possible for him to alter one's perception of time. The little flashes back to Takeshi are to hint that more time is passing that Haruka realises. In theory, the idea works, although Aizen has never used his zanpakuto to this effect before. Imagine what would happen if he did? I'd love to see that.**

**Don't hold back on reviewing, critiquing or suggesting anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, look, what's this? Another chapter!**

* * *

-Chapter Three-

-August 6th-

The air was cool and refreshing against her exposed face as Haruka flash stepped through the air and above the Seireitei. A few clouds drifted lazily in the blue sky above, and around her, she could sense spiritual pressures rising and falling.

Yoruichi appeared to be fighting Soifon, whilst Jushiro and Shunsui were pitted against – considering the proximity of their presences – Yamamoto?

Byakuya appeared to be battling a Ryoka. She prayed these battles would conclude soon - their reiatsu flares were dangerously and powerfully high, indicating bankai.

But that wasn't the problem. As reality returned, she was met with the near-dead bodies of Captain Histugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori, as well as an uninjured Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Isane. Haruka had given them a quick rundown of what she had theorized to have happened to her, and they, in return, explained the events of the past three days in a very rushed, single sentence. With Aizen gone from the Seijotokyorin, Haruka had quickly taken her leave.

'Haruka!' called a familiar, reprimanding voice.

She glanced up and noticed, flash stepping across the roofs, a Stealth Force soul reaper. He was covered head to toe in the Detention Unit black uniform, and yet the blonde woman still recognised for who he was; Takeshi Urahara.

An overjoyed laugh tore itself from Haruka's lips as they both landed on the same, orange-tiled roof.

'Nice to see you again.' she told him.

Takeshi glared. 'What happened?'

Haruka grinned, revealing the traces of insanity within her, before removing her hands from where they had been pressed to her stomach. Gesturing dramatically to that blood-stained area, she declared, 'Aizen throws the worst parties.'

Takeshi, at first, blinked before hiding his surprise and dismay skilfully. He pulled down his black mask to reveal the determined line of his mouth.

'Explain.'

'Well, I would, but you keep breaking my concentration.' Haruka huffed, clearly just spouting nonsense. Takeshi's concern morphed to a glare, and so she began with, 'Aizen, Gin and Tosen have betrayed the Soul Society. When I discovered they murdered Central 46-'

'_What?_'

'Hush. Murdered Central 46, Aizen prevented me from leaving the area by hypnotising me with Kyoya Suigetsu, his zanpakuto, and altered my perception of time. After I broke through his illusion, the real Aizen stabbed me. Thus the stab wound.'

'Haruka, Aizen's dead.'

Takeshi's words caused the woman to frown, and she considered this with a tilted head. Given who she was, it wasn't too difficult to see what had happened.

She was, after all, painfully familiar with the trick.

'Then it was faked. Kyoya Suigetsu; Complete Hypnosis. It was an illusion. Don't go spreading this around, Isane informed only Captains, Lieutenants and seated officers. What else happened?' Haruka explained, reverting back to her flippant nature effortlessly.

'Lieutenant Momo Hinamori attacked Gin Ichimaru, whom she thought had killed Aizen, and was incarcerated. Captain Zaraki caused trouble, a whole lot of high ranking soul reapers became involved and turned on each other. Just today, Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai fought, which Abarai lost. I was with Soifon at the time of Rukia's intended execution. the Ryoka named Ichigo Kurosaki turned up, stopped the Sokyoku, saved Rukia Kuchiki by giving her to Abarai, and then the Ryoka and Byakuya began to fight whilst the others split into their own separate battles.' Takeshi sighed, utterly exasperated by the dramas of the Soul Society.

Haruka could easily see through his matter-of-fact exterior, and because of it, stood no chance of restraining her laughter. The clear sound of her childish giggles fell from her mouth and garnered nothing but a flat stare from her "temporary Third Seat".

'What?'

'You find this...all so...childish.' Haruka gasped out, attempting to straighten herself up.

Takeshi rolled his eyes. 'They're worse than you can be.' He admitted, causing the golden-haired woman to grin. It was the closest she ever got to compliment from Takeshi.

Haruka was – by now having finished conversing and also having wasted a good ten minutes – beginning to flash step over the Seireitei and head in the direction of Sokyoku Hill. Takeshi followed, more out of instinct than any order given or interest in his superior's explanation of her emotions. Such words were unnecessary, given that the blue-eyed man already understood all that made Haruka, _Haruka_.

His expression didn't alter much, other than his normally glowering eyes darkening.

They continued in silence, and Haruka was beginning to wonder why Takeshi didn't comment on the direction she took. It was an unspoken truth between them, where it was Haruka was expected to go, but never would.

'Takeshi, given that you're the temporary Third Seat, it is your duty to report this to Soifon. Tell her I apologise for incompetence and that I'll make up for it by expressing my love tonight.' Haruka ordered, mind racing with the endless possible conclusions of that day.

She was, as per usual, going to disregard her duties and instead follow her own selfish path. One that just so happened to lead her to Sokyoku Hill.

Whipping her head over her shoulder, she spotted Takeshi in the distance. He was nothing more than a black blur, arching through the sky as he followed Haruka's orders dutifully. She turned her attention to Byakuya's fading reiatsu, moving away from Sokyoku Hill.

_You're seriously injured, heading towards an impending powerful battle and intending to face Aizen – again – and you're worried about _Byakuya_?_ Snapped Saigo no Yume.

_And that really shouldn't surprise you, Yume,_ Haruka quipped back in a teasing voice.

Suffering an irritated mental snort from her zanpakuto, Haruka's grin returned once more.

_...don't call me that. It's a girl's name._

_Aw, Yumeee. Don't be like that. _Haruka whined in response.

Haruka withdrew from her mental conversation as Sokyoku Hill came into proximity. To the side, she could sense the strong souls of the Ryoka. On top of the hill was where the Third Seat found her intended prey, as well as Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai.

She knew better than to rush in, however. After all, no sense in attacking if someone else was going to do it for her. Instead, Haruka slowed her pace and kept watch from the distance. Like usual, she was electing not to become more involved than she already was. Only this time, her motivation wasn't just laziness.

Haruka, from her vantage point in the sky, looked on in silence as Aizen destroyed Abarai's shikai and her sharp eyes caught the spray of blood that followed. The woman tensed, prepared to move, until she noticed something.

One orange-haired shinigami moved with a speed that defied the laws of reality.

His blade caught Aizen's, halting its descent towards Rukia and the Lieutenant holding her. In the distance, their words were lost. But Haruka knew, with both the red-haired Lieutenant and the Ryoka injured, they would stand no chance against Aizen and his two powerful watchdogs, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen.

So, while their blades were still locked, Haruka whistled shrilly and captured the attention of the deserters and shinigami below. A moment later, Tosen had leapt forward at Aizen's glance as the blonde woman stood up on the air. She pushed forward to meet him, drawing her re-sealed and re-sheathed zanpakuto. The ex-Captain's dark-skinned face came close to Haruka's for a brief moment, during which she grinned and her adversary remained expressionless, before Haruka sent the Captain flying towards the ground. He could do nothing but brace for the impact that left a cloud of dust drifting through the air, and a crater that was revealed by the wind.

'That was brilliant!' Haruka declared with falsified cheer, 'Altering my perception of time; pure genius.' she laughed with a hint of insanity, even as she touched down before Aizen.

Haruka replaced her zanpakuto back into its black sheath at her waist.

'Although I didn't count on your zanpakuto having the power to take away illusions.' Aizen remarked, his smile now so sinister.

'Aw, sweety, you think that's all we can do?' Haruka asked mockingly, only to be ignored.

The Third Seat and Corps Commander noticed Tosen flicker into view behind Aizen once more, and she settled between the soul reaper and Ichigo.

'Sorry about that. I didn't think you'd want me to interfere, Sosuke, so I let the Ryoka and her get by.' Gin apologised in a lilting voice.

'No matter, it's fine. When you're cleaning the house it doesn't make any difference, whether there's one piece of dirt, or two.'

'Or five.' piped Haruka.

'So, this is Aizen then.' Ichigo guessed.

'That's him.' Renji confirmed.

'And she is?'

'On your side.' Haruka replied, deliberately forcing herself to sound flippant. She thought she heard Renji mutter his own answer; 'I have no idea.'

Even though he did. He just refused to acknowledge the awkward mistake between them.

'And do you think you still have enough strength left to get away?'

'I have enough to stay and fight, I know that for certain. That's what I'm going to do; you know damn well that it's useless for us to run. Zabimaru may be broken, but he still has a few surprises left in him. Let's just slow him down enough to get away.'

'Ha. Who needs a plan B if we join forces and battle together? What could go wrong?'

'Right.' Renji muttered before saying to Haruka, 'Hey, you, you'd better move now.'

Haruka grinned and jumped back behind the two boys. 'Take it away.'

The red-haired Lieutenant began to mutter something under his breath, reiatsu output rising as he spoke. A pinkish light tinged the space around his sword and the broken shards of it scattered on the ground. Soon it blazed bright.

'Rukia, I know we haven't met before, but you need to trust me. I'm not about to let Byakuya's sister die.' Haruka assured, turning her attention to the girl beside her.

As the shattered pieces of Renji's zanpakuto moved towards Aizen, the orange-haired Ryoka rushed forward with a low growl.

'You know my brother?' Rukia asked.

The blonde flashed her a soft smile not usually seen. 'Yep. And he'd kill me if I stood by right now.'

'Why would he care? He was ready to watch me die!' Rukia hissed, her vehemence arising from her hurt.

Haruka looked down at her, being only a few inches taller, and regarded her words thoughtfully. 'Of course he acted that way. For a long time, Byakuya's lived guided by his sense of duty, and he doesn't know what to do without it. How do you change a hundred year old habit?' Haruka explained rhetorically.

When the strangled cry echoed across the Sokyoku Hill, her attention was immediately diverted. Haruka managed to remain still, albeit with some difficulty, as she watched the enormous amount of crimson arch from the Ryoka's midriff. The sight caused a nameless emotion and an insistent, buzzing energy to rise within Haruka. Anger.

_Haruka, stay calm,_ murmured Saigo no Yume, his voice unusually husky. It took his words for the woman to realise that the restlessness within her was caused by her admiration of the Ryoka's rebellious actions.

'I thought I had succeeded in cutting you completely in half, but I didn't strike deep enough.' Aizen observed thoughtfully.

'Ichigo.' Murmured Renji in shock.

And Haruka couldn't stand it any longer, she had to rush forward the moment she saw his slim body fall. Haruka had to make sure he wasn't dead. She pushed off and moved into a flash step, noting the blurred surroundings around her, before Haruka knelt beside the Ryoka's battered body. His brown eyes flashed towards her, but Haruka caught no other sign of acknowledgement.

'It seems I overestimated you, Third Seat Kimura. You're just as susceptible to emotion as any other. I will not be the only one disappointed at your lack of usefulness.' Aizen, for lack of a better description, complained.

Haruka looked up, only to see him gone. Behind her, she heard the splash of blood and soft footsteps, and that was enough to know Renji was down.

'Come then. Stand up.' Aizen ordered, and Haruka knew those words were for Rukia.

'Save her.' Ichigo muttered, before coughing scarlet blood onto the ground.

And Haruka intended to, but for the sword that was swiftly pressed to her throat. She tilted her head upwards to discover that her captor was none other than Gin Ichimaru.

'Pleasure to see you again, Captain Ichimaru.'

'Oh, no. The pleasure's all mine, Corps Commander Kimura.' He replied, smile so sly and fox-like Haruka thought it fake. She much preferred him over Aizen; Gin had used her better-liked title.

"Corps Commander" made her sound unique and intriguing.

'...spiritual pressure has caused your body to go limp.' Aizen's voice returned to Haruka's ears.

Beside her, the blonde woman noticed the Ryoka attempting to rise with the stubbornness that she had assumed he possessed from his previous actions.

'Poor, deluded thing; is he actually still conscious? You're stamina is amazing but your spine is barely connected to your body. You should lie still. At any rate, you have each served your purpose. Your job in all this is done now.'

'Our job is done?' spat the Ryoka, Ichigo, with infectious hatred.

'That's correct; I knew you were coming and I even knew where. I knew you would arrive in the West Rukon district. That's why I had security increased there and a squad member stationed at the gate. I had Gin there as well in case something went wrong. I lowered the wall around the Seireitai wall right after your arrival and placed Third and Ninth squads behind the gate. I knew the only way you'd be able to get in was with Kukaku Shiba's Flower Crane Canon; a very flashy entrance that everyone would notice. It was a bold approach. It helped that you Ryoka were skilled enough to get past the Captain's. As a result, the eyes of all the soul reapers were focused soully on you – the perfect diversion. Your actions after you entered the Court and all the turmoil you caused were actually quite impressive. As a result, there wasn't very much fuss at all over me when I faked my death. You made it easy for me make my move.'

'But, hold on-'

'How amusing.' Haruka commented quietly, looking at the sharp edge of Gin's blade, before returning his Cheshire cat grin.

'-how did you know for sure we were going to come in through the West Rukon district in the first place?' Ichigo gasped out.

'That's an odd question for you to ask. Where else could you have possible have entered? The Western Rukon district is Kisuke Urahara's headquarters after all. It's the only place you can break through with his Senkaimon...why do you find that so surprising? After all, you work for him, don't you? Surely the reason you're here in the first place is to retrieve Rukia Kuchiki under his orders.'

'I don't-'

'Oh, I see. You poor boy, you weren't told anything were you? Hm. Oh well, since this is the end anyway, I'll tell you one last thing. Did you know that soul reapers have four basic fighting methods? Zanjutsu, Bakuda, Hoho and Kido; those are the four. The woman beside you is most proficient in the last. But there is a limit to how strong a soul reaper can become in any one of them; no matter which of the techniques he chooses, there comes a point in which he will have mastered it and all his growth will stop there,' Aizen explained, tugging Rukia along behind him as he walked forward, 'as a soul reaper, he had reached his limit. However, for some it is possible to get passed that wall and exceed the limit that is built into all four techniques. And to do that, there's only one way. The soul reaper has to become a Hollow. Either that, or a Hollow can become like a soul reaper. Either way, what is required is the removal of the barrier between those two opposing existences; that is the key to making the spirits power even greater. In theory, the idea seemed plausible, so I studied it in secret. I started testing, focusing mostly on the transformation of Hollows into soul reapers. I was successful in creating Hollows which came close, Hollows that could hide their spiritual pressure; even one that could destroy zanpakuto with a touch and fuse with other soul reapers.'

Haruka noted, from her peripheral vision, Rukia tense.

'But, in the end, none of them worked out as well as I had hoped. It appeared that the theory was only that, destined never to be a reality. But Kisuke Urahra succeeded where I had failed. The mechanism he invented removes the barrier dividing Hollow and soul reaper, instantly making one into the other. It defied all logic within the Soul Society. It's called Hogyoku. I knew immediately how dangerous it was. I think Urahara felt the same way – he tried to destroy it, but he was unable to find away to undo his own creation. Instead, he reluctantly resorted to another method. He created a shield around the Hogyoku and activated it. Then he enveloped it deep within a Konpaku to try to conceal its location from anyone who would want to use it for evil. You know, don't you?' Aizen questioned Rukia. 'You know that's why I want you. Because the place Urahara decided to hide the Hogyoku is inside you.'

'What did...you just say?' Ichigo managed to splutter.

Haruka could only sit in silence, processing this information, and quietly reaffirming what he said. What Aizen was revealing was no huge revelation for the Detention Unit Commander, given that, although Kisuke may not have said anything to her, he _was_ Kisuke. That man had a habit for keeping secrets.

'When I learned you had disappeared in the World of the Living, I realised right away that Urahara had something to do with it. All soul reapers in gigai are traceable by the Soul Society, no matter where they go. This is because of the gigai's healing energy. But the gigai Urahra gave you was different; created by him without reishi. As a result, it was untraceable. For this offence, Urahara was cast out of the Soul Society. There is also one other reason Urahara was exiled. A gigai like the one he gave you, one without reishi, will constantly break down and devour the reishi of the soul reaper using it. He will never be able to completely recover his power – he will fade, and eventually the connection with the gigai will dim. Finally, the soul reaper is reduced to a mere human. Do you understand? Urahara didn't give you any strength; he didn't help you at all. He used you, Rukia Kuchiki. He turned you into a human, just so he could hide the Hogyoku. Fortunately, before it was too late, you were found in the human world and arrested. I went immediately to Central 46 and killed-'

Aizen stopped short as a large shadow covered his person, and Captain Sajin Komamura dropped down from behind.

'Surprise!' Haruka called cheerfully, alleviating the too serious atmosphere.

Komamura immediately changed this positive influence when he growled in his throaty way, 'AIZEN!'

A sword as thick as the brunette traitor fell towards him and awoke a cloud of dust from the power the fox-Captain was unleashing. The dust began to disperse in the wind.

'It's been quite a while since I last saw your face, what's brought about the change of heart, Sajin? Has something happened?' Aizen asked, his hand all that was between him and the heavy zanpakuto the Seventh Division Captain wielded.

'Aizen. How dare you stand there and smile like that, Aizen. You betrayed everybody! Every one of us! You will not be forgiven! Nor will you, Kaname!' the Captain declared, yellow eyes directed at Tosen.

He roared, bringing his large, furred hand down in a punch that his puppet-like zanpakuto coped. Aizen leapt back, carrying Rukia beside him. As Komamura addressed Tosen, Haruka tilted her head to test Gin's reaction. He angled his zanpakuto accordingly, assuring the Third Seat that he was watching.

'Bankai!' declared Komamura suddenly.

Aizen smiled, openly displaying his true nature, and Haruka blinked as Aizen appeared before the fox-man. She looked towards the one holding Rukia, and he melted away like the illusion he was.

_Well, I suppose I should have expected that, _Haruka admitted.

'Hado #90, Kurohitsugi.'

Knowing the incantation and kido spell, which used spears of energy to pierce one's body from inside the box, Haruka watched without surprise as a purple-rimmed square erupted into being around Komamura, and then as it fell away. With it, came the fox Captain of the Seventh Division.

To say such a high level spell without an incantation, however, was worrying. Depressing, even, as Haruka watched out effortless Aizen made it seem.

'I'm sure you can appreciate Aizen's power better, being of a Captain level yourself, can't you, Kimura?' Gin deduced, eyes slanted in his grinning face.

Aizen stood there, an image of absolute majesty and cruelty, and Haruka wondered if she even stood a chance.

A real chance. One not of injuring him, but of killing him.

'Kyoka Suigestsu's Complete Hypnosis is flawless. But even if there were a flaw, it would be possible to escape it.' Aizen explained.

_Arrogant fool. He has forgotten me already._ Saigo no Yume riled.

'So, that's unspoken hado 90, pretty scary stuff. I take it you mastered that little attack when I wasn't looking.' Gin commented from beside Haruka.

'No, it was a failure. What you saw was only about a third of its true destructive potential. Number 90's difficult to control. Right, Haruka?'

_Correct, _the woman thought to herself, although she settled for a bland stare at Aizen.

'-now then...' Aizen reached for Rukia, who was still frozen and limp from Aizen's spiritual pressure. 'Oh, sorry, I hadn't finished explaining things to you, had I?'

Haruka prayed that the approaching Ryoka would remain silent, only one of them had to call out, 'Ichigo!'

At least it startled him out of his stupor.

'No, go away!' shouted the Ryoka-boy frantically, as the group approached.

An orange-haired girl clutched the edge of her robe, and the five of them stared in utter disbelief.

'Rukia!' cried the single girl among them.

'Oh, no, no. You shouldn't be moving.' Gin reprimanded, before releasing an immense concentration of his spiritual pressure.

Needless to say, they all fell to their knees, weighed down by Gin's power.

'Now, Rukia Kuchiki, after I found you in the World of the Living, do you know what the first thing I did was? I went in an eliminated the Central 46.' Aizen's eyes momentarily returned to me as he spoke, 'You probably heard a different story from Isane. She probably told you, "Sosuke Aizen faked his death and hid his whereabouts, afterwards he slaughtered Central 46. But that's now how it happened at all. I killed them as soon as I discovered you and used Kyoka Suigestu on the entire underground assembly hall. To simplify matters, I made it look as if Central 46 were still alive and holding meetings. In order to do that, one of us remained in the underground assembly hall at all times-'

_Damn it. I can't believe we missed that. _growled Saigo no Yume within Haruka's mind. He'd always prided himself on his sensitivity towards spiritual pressures.

'-since then, we have taken over the functions of Central 46 and we have been issuing all of their orders. To be sure of your arrest, I had those members of Squad Six take you in. To separate you from the humans, I ordered the return and destruction of your gigai. To evaporate your soul and take the Hogyoku from inside you, I decided the simplest way would be to have you executed with the Sokyoku. The only time we weren't in the underground assembly hall were the few hours surrounding the two captains meetings. After that, I pretended to die and hid underground. Because I knew your Ryoka friends might save you, I knew the execution might fail. When a foreign object as been planted directly into a soul, there are only two methods by which to remove it. You can use an intense thermal destruction like the Sokyoku, which evaporates the soul around the object, or some other method, which breaks down the soul cohesion and allows them to be separated. In the unlikely event the execution by Sokyoku failed, I needed to find that other method.'

He pulled a purple cylinder from his robe.

'Which takes us back to Central 46. You see the information I needed could only be found in the underground assembly hall's Dairayshokido. I spent endless hours poring over Kisuke Urahara's research. He was the one he developed the technique of implanting a foreign object into a soul, so I reasoned that the answer to the question of how to remove one was also hidden in his research.' Aizen's hand swirled with power and the dust in the wind, spiralling around the purple device in his fingers. 'Yes, this is that answer.'

Jagged green spikes rose from the ground, and the orange-haired boy's broken body jerked suddenly.

'No!' he shouted desperately, as if he could stop Aizen with words.

The man only grinned perversely as his hand became ivy-green and scaled, and that grin remained as he thrust it into Rukia. The black-haired girl let out a retching gargle, and Haruka's stomach lurched as his fingers showed from her back. Light crackled between the tips of the spikes and faded.

As Sosuke Aizen withdrew his hand, Rukia fell to ground, her chest a gaping hole for the world to peer through.

'How fascinating. I didn't expect it to be so small.' Aizen mused to himself, green in his arm evanescing. 'The Hogyoku.'

Haruka knew what it did, knew that it shouldn't have existed, and was even more confident Aizen should never have held it.

'And no permanent harm to the soul.' Aizen concluded as the gap within Rukia's chest closed. 'What an astounding technique. It's too bad, but I just don't have a use for you anymore.' Aizen admitted callously, 'Kill her, Gin.'

Haruka Kimura was ready, for the moment Gin moved. It was all drawing to its conclusion, and to her right, Haruka sensed the swift approach of Byakuya Kuchiki. How odd; they hadn't spoken in years, and yet they were to coordinate an attack together.

'Well, if I must.' Gin shrugged, stepping away from Haruka and changing the direction of his blade.

'Shoot to kill, Shinso.' Gin muttered nonchalantly.

His zanpakuto lit up and shot forward at an amazing speed, and Haruka was just as fast. Her legs moved fast over the ground and her sword was in her hand as she shot towards Aizen. Beside Rukia, Byakuya appeared, and his arms immediately stole the small girl from Aizen's grasp. He turned to shield her, and in Aizen's surprise, Haruka had seen her opportunity.

Saigo no Yume cut through the air, and it was only the fact that the brunette man jerked back that saved him from a much more serious injury. Instead of Haruka's zanpakuto meeting his neck, the blade slid down to form a deep, gushing crevice in Aizen's chest. Aizen's hand, as Haruka's body continued forward, wrapped around her zanpakuto hilt and her wrist. Aizen then proceeded to kick Haruka in the stomach.

The Third Seat allowed herself to fall back, rolling against the ground and hitting her back against the jagged rocks before settling into a crouch.

'Oh, no. Brother.' Rukia murmured in horror, and Haruka averted her gaze from Byakuya's injured body to Aizen's impassive expression. Crimson splattered against the ground as Shinso retracted towards Gin, and Haruka felt herself almost wince as Byakuya, whom she had once been close friends with, fell to his knees.

'Byakuya! Byakuya, why?' Rukia asked frantically.

Aizen looked at Haruka slowly, then down at his bloodied chest, before returning to her dark-brown gaze. 'You should've used your shikai to ensure I wasn't an illusion.' He informed Haruka, and it was only then that she noticed that his wound had disappeared. It had been nothing more than another illusion. Haruka could only glare.

'Why did you protect me?' Rukia's voice was distant until Aizen turned to face the pair.

His hand went to his sword, before he glanced up in synchronisation with Haruka's childishly excited grin.

It was then Haruka decided she _loved_ surprises.

'Let's go Jidanbo!' cheered a brusque voice belonging to Kukaku Shiba.

'All right.' Agreed the huge gate watcher.

'Sprinkled on the bones of the beast, sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado 63, Raikoho.'

A powerful blast of golden energy shot down from Kukaku, and Jidanbo landed a moment after.

'Kukaku!' shouted one of those who had been trapped by Gin's reiatsu. Ganju?

'And Jidanbo.' Declared the pretty girl beside him.

Aizen leapt away from the gathering, only to find himself caught by Haruka's aunt, Yoruichi Shihoin and her Captain, Soifon.

'This is another face I haven't seen for quite some time.' Aizen told the plum-haired shinigami.

'Don't do it. If you even move so much as a muscle-'

'Then we're going to cut off your head.' Soi Fon finished.

'Yes I can see that.' Haruka found she had to chuckle at Aizen's remark.

Jidanbo stepped forward. 'Kukaku!'

'Hey Yoruichi, I had a little free time on my hands, so since I was out, I thought I'd check in.' Replied the dramatic woman.

'What? Am I suddenly invisible?' Haruka called to them both.

'Kid?' Kukaku questioned in surprise, glancing around for the speaker.

'Even though I'm a actually a century old, thank you very much.' Haruka replied aristocratically in response to her nickname.

The blonde Third Seat had already moved to stand on her own by the time Gin had been apprehended by Rangiku Matsumoto, assessing his injuries.

'Sorry Captain Aizen, I got caught.' Gin both complained and apologized.

'This is the end.' Yoruichi interrupted.

'What? Did you say something?'

'Don't you understand Aizen? There is now place left for you, no place you can escape to.' Declared the cat-like woman.

Whilst speaking, blurs of colour crashed down to the ground, revealing themselves to be the most powerful members among the Soul Society. Takeshi's gaze met Haruka's from across the Hill, and she felt, without knowing that it had ever disappeared, her smile return. He moved quickly, flash steeping to stand beside Haruka, impassive face visible, and slicked-back hair now ruffled by the wind.

'You're not any worse than before, are you?' he inquired dispassionately while gesturing to her injury.

'Of course I am. I'm Haruka Kimura; I'm always worse than before.' The Corps Commander responded immediately, blatantly ignoring the hole that had punctured her lower torso despite Takeshi's glare. Even if adrenaline had kept the pain at bay so far, she wasn't about to reveal just how much of a toll the wound had taken on her.

'Sosuke.'

'Captain Aizen, how could you?'

Haruka noted Lieutenant Hisagi now holding his weapon to his previous Captain's – Tosen's – throat.

_Stab in the dark here,_ Saigo no Yume interrupted, _but I'm gonna say that Hisagi's not a traitor._

_Ya' know, I'd have to agree with you. _Replied the blonde.

'It's over, Aizen.'

Aizen let out a derogatory chuckle, prompting Yoruichi to ask, 'And just what's so funny?'

'I'm sorry to do this, but the time has come.'

'SOIFON, GET AWAY FROM HIM!'

A large pillar slammed to the ground around the former Captain, just as the two Stealth Force leaders pushed away from Aizen.

'That's not- It's not possible!' Jushiro denied.

A gap in the sky opened, against all odds and words, and the white, masked face of a Menos was revealed, before another joined it. Beyond were collections of red eyes.

'It's Menos Grande.' Soi Fon said loud enough for Haruka to hear.

Her neck hurt from craning it up at the sky, yet Haruka continued to watch in suppressed surprise.

'The Gillians? How many of them are coming through?'

'No wait. It looks like there's something else in there.'

And there was. A purple light was beginning to shine through the circular crack in the sky. The spiritual power in the air intensified as the ground beneath all three traitors broke away from the earth and began to pull them upwards.

'You're just going to run away? That's it?'

'Stop!' ordered Yamamoto, at the moment of some of the shinigami.

'Head Captain, sir.'

'That light is a weapon with the name of Nagacion. It's a technique the Menos use when they are rescuing their fellow Hollows. Once enveloped by that light, it is impossible for those within and those out to interact. It's an isolated world inside the beams. All those who fought Menos know it well. From the moment that light fell of Sosuke Aizen, it became completely impossible for us to reach him.' Explained the old soul reaper.

Komamura punched the ground, although Haruka was more focused on sky than listening to his curses.

'You've joined with the Menos.' Jushiro marvelled. 'Why would you want to do that?'

'I need to keep reaching higher.'

'So you've become that corrupt, have you?'

'You're blinded by your self-righteousness. From the beginning, no one has ever stood at the top. Neither you, nor me, nor the gods. But soon that unattainable vacancy at the top will be filled.' Aizen took off his glasses and soothed back his hair. 'From now one, I alone will stand at the top. Goodbye, soul reapers. And goodbye, Ryoka-boy; even I have to admit that for a human, you were quite amusing.'

The Menos within the crack shifted a little more before the gateway slammed shut on all of them. It left a shocked silence, and many injured to tend to. Haruka felt, after all, that there wasn't much she could do.

In fact, she felt useless.

Useless, but not entirely pathetic. Which was something at least.

So she placed her hand of Takeshi's shoulder, and hoped Soifon wouldn't become too violent after Haruka's complete failure to stop anything.

* * *

**Simba, remember...**

**reviews never hurt...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, first off, I'm ****_really_**** sorry that it took so long for me to update, but I had trouble writing this chapter and I had a lot on during the final weeks of school and the first of the school holidays. Fear not, however, because I have already planned out the next two chapters so it should be easier to write them.**

**Promise not to wait so long!**

**Also, on the topic of things that are not the topic, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed my story! It means a lot to me, give this is my first fanfic. And I appreciate everyone who takes the time to even read this accumulation of daydreams.**

**STORY TIME!**

* * *

-Chapter 4-

-August 6th continued-

'Third Seat Kimura, you need to let us attend to your wounds.' urged a persistent Squad Four soul reaper.

Haruka only sighed resentfully and looked across the dark-haired shinigami. '_Really_? Do I have to?' she whined childishly.

Takeshi, who had arrived after reporting the events –thoroughly and in detail – to Soifon, had already spotted Haruka resisting the medical aid she needed. Haruka knew he had probably deduced why.

'It's important! Your wounds are quite severe, and the binding you have around it now won't be sufficient. You're probably suffering internal bleeding, severed arteries-' insisted the shinigami, who was cut off the moment an irate presence flash stepped behind her.

'Haruka Kimura, sit down before I make you.' Takeshi ordered.

'I call this insubordination.' Haruka muttered in her typical, oh-so-wise voice. And yet she still flopped to the ground anyway. Never mind that Byakuya also needed their help.

'Thank you...er?'

'Takeshi Urahara.' Replied the dark-haired man shortly.

The Fourth Division man blinked at the rude abruptness, before focusing on Haruka. 'If you'll lie down flat, please. We need to perform emergency healing, and then we can move you to the Squad Four Barracks.'

Haruka, at Takeshi's dictating glare, obeyed, but muttered, 'Oh, my poor hair.' for the sake of her sanity.

The single shinigami was soon joined by another, this one a female with light hair, and she gave Haruka a reassuring smile.

'Takeshi,' Haruka requested as her body began to grow warm with the healing kido, 'can you find me something sweet? Maybe some of those lollies from the World of the Living?'

'No. You can wait.' replied the Detention Unit shinigami.

'Oh,' Haruka appeared greatly saddened by this, and her pout along with teary eyes pleaded with Takeshi to work something out. 'I just thought, given how I almost died-'

'Yes, you did. Mind telling me why you didn't?' Takeshi took a cross-legged seat beside his superior. 'Aizen could have easily killed you.'

Haruka's despairing countenance changed dramatically, as a playful grin spread across her face.

'Of course I can. Being intellectually superior-' Takeshi snorted derivatively, '-I came to the conclusion that Aizen didn't want me dead.' Haruka licked her lips.

'Oh, Takeshi, what kind of world is this where I can't get any sugar?'

'You can't get any because you're always eating that crap.' Takeshi quipped back, teasing Haruka in his own, strange, cold way.

Haruka laughed rather than giggled, showing that her happiness was genuine. It saddened Takeshi to know for a fact that such a thing was rare. The Third Seat could giggle, smile and act as stupidly childish as she wanted, but she could never fool Takeshi.

'Healing kido feels nice. Maybe I should get myself stabbed every day.' Haruka sighed airily.

Takeshi raised a thin eyebrow, critiquing her sanity. 'Or maybe you should actually work.'

'Now, where's the fun in that?' Haruka replied, resulting in her close friend rolling his aqua eyes.

'Nowhere, according to you.'

Haruka's head whipped around, large grin adorning her lips as she came across the sitting figure of Yoruichi Shihoin.

'Indeed.' Haruka replied with feigned solemnity.

Yoruichi smiled wryly before turning her human gaze to Takeshi. 'It's good to see you to, Take.'

'Please don't call me that.'

'Take?' Yoruichi replied.

'TakeTakeTake!' chanted Haruka loudly, earning herself yet another deathly glare from the raven-haired man.

'Yes, that!'

'I, personally, prefer the nickname Shi.' Haruka then declared, 'which is ironic, given we _are_ shinigami...actually, that's a stupid nickname. Lala; that's my favourite.'

A low, melodic humming filled the air, and Haruka could barely notice the approach of the large, flying creature named Minazuki. It resembled a pale cream manta ray from the Human World, and Haruka would have relished the chance to ride it.

'Captain Unohana, any change in the condition of Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori?' shouted Third Seat Iemura, rushing towards his dismounting Captain.

'All I have to report is that they have escaped death. From here on out, their fate is in their own hands. As for all the others, Isane is handling them, though, what's the status here?' As she spoke, Unahana began to walk forward.

'Right. There's Captain Kuchiki, the young Ryoka, and Third Seat Kimura.' Iemura reported.

'From what I see, it doesn't seem like we need to help the Ryoka.'

'Oh? As you wish.'

Iemura and the healers attending Byakuya left as Unohana knelt down beside him and murmured something to him. Haruka found the sight of her badly hurt not-friend was becoming too hard to bear, and so promptly turned back to Yoruichi. Haruka could neither look at Takeshi, knowing he would be sending a pointed look in her direction.

'So, when are you going back?' Haruka inquired.

'I'll stay until Ichigo and the others decide to head back.' Yoruichi replied impassively.

'You're already missing me and Takeshi. Stop that!' Haruka ordered bashfully.

Yoruichi unfolded her legs and grinned with cat-like amusement. 'You can't exactly order your superior around.'

Haruka responded by pulling a silly face, tongue poking out. 'Ex-Captain and Commander-in-Chief. Besides, Takeshi seems content to order me around and I'm far greater than you.'

Yoruichi rolled her eyes a little, despite the quirk of her lips, and stood.

'Third Seat Kimura, would you be willing to move to the Squad Four Healing Chambers?' asked the female shinigami attending to the blonde.

'Oh yes, love to. Takeshi?' Haruka offered her hands to her subordinate, and for a moment, he looked at her blankly.

'Impossible.' He muttered, and yet still grabbed her hands and pulled her up. 'I'll take her.' He told the healer as Haruka leant into him heavily, allowing her robes to fall back down over her chest.

'See ya around Haruka!' Yoruichi called, voice distant and the speaker already gone.

'Get on.' urged Takeshi, standing in front of Haruka expectantly.

She, for once, listened and obeyed the man, jumping onto his back and allowing him to hold her like a small child. And it was true that Haruka, in that moment, did indeed feel like a little kid. It was at that point reality returned.

As Takeshi walked past Rukia and Byakuya, who had finished revealing his past with Hisana – whom Haruka had considered a friend, despite their many conflicts – Haruka was privy to the sensation of an odd emotion washing through her; peace.

Haruka could sense Rukia move and glance up at the older shinigami as Takeshi walked past. The blonde woman averted her gaze and instead propped her chin on Takeshi's shoulder. Surprisingly, he didn't complain, although Haruka suspected he was intending to get her back in the recent future for forcing him to endure such a level or physical contact.

'Third Seat Kimura?' Rukia asked, halting Takeshi.

'Turn around, horsey.' Haruka ordered, talking to the man holding her in a calm yet mocking voice.

'I _will_ drop you.' He grumbled back, and yet obeyed anyway. It wasn't like Takeshi had a choice.

'No, you wouldn't. And what is it, Rukia dear?'

Rukia blinked at Haruka's strange way of addressing her acquaintances, and yet proceeded regardless.

_Well that takes gut._ Saigo no Yume jibed sarcastically.

'I wanted to ask why you were prepared to risk death defending me earlier.' Rukia elaborated.

Haruka smirked and let her arms fall slack over Takeshi's shoulders. 'So ask then.'

Rukia sent the Third Seat something between a confused stare and a glare, although it was Takeshi who saved her. 'Just explain it, Haruka.'

'Yes sir, _Captain Lala_,' Haruka sighed tiredly, ignoring the hard pinch Takeshi gave her under her knee, 'Rukia, it was because I had two ultimate options. One was to watch you suffer, and presumably die; resulting in Byakuya killing me for standing by, and the other was to die protecting you. The way I saw it, I could die because of you, or for you. You're quite an influential person, Rukia Kuchiki.'

'You would- Really?' Rukia's words fell in a jumble from her mouth, a little shocked at Haruka's explanation for her actions.

'Family first.' Haruka added, before noticing Byakuya's stoic staring.

She acted impulsively, as ever, and did what came first to her mind; she winked.

At this, Byakuya's eyes wandered away as if he truly did not care, and that familiar, stinging pain returned to Haruka. The one she was skilled at hiding. And despite, Takeshi still realised this, and took a step forward and prepared to flash step away.

Rukia was turning back to her adopted brother as the Corps Commander was carried away from the battle sight, and before she knew it, the dark-haired shinigami was asking her adopted brother, 'Do you know her?'

'No.'

Never would there be the words to describe just how wrong that answer was.

-August 11th-

Soifon settled for a haughty stare, attempting to display her superiority. Haruka, however, merely smiled back.

In Soifon's case, her constant cheerfulness was irritating and showed Haruka's incompetence – despite the woman's abilities – and this was a fact Haruka flaunted and used to her own advantage. After all, there was nothing like pushing the pedestal out from underneath those who stood on them.

'So, I'm guessing you're here to apologise to me?' Haruka asked, fingers twisting the wrapper on a human candy she had stashed in various places around the Squad Two Barracks.

'For what?'

'For realising your many harsh words and prejudices against me. When you saw how valiantly I fought, even despite my incredible injuries, you were amazed. It was as if a veil lifted from your eyes and you saw me, and you fell in love with me, and now wish to profess your love towards me. After all, Yoruichi is no comparison to me. And you're also here to inform me that you'll be dedicating a shrine-

And that's where the sword came into play. Haruka stopped speaking, held her breathe, eyes trained on the silver blade pressed to her throat.

'-to me.' The blonde finished quietly.

'Third Seat Kimura, you will shut up right now and tell me what it was that happened those past three days. No lies, no missing details.' Soifon ordered, gray eyes glinting furiously.

She hated being trifled with, whereas Haruka loved to do so. It was probably a good thing that Soifon held some twisted form of grudging respect towards Haruka, else the younger, blonde soul reaper may have long ago never woken up from one of her many and frequent naps.

'..._fine._ There really isn't much. First, Yoruichi found me, and she was all like, Rukia's execution is suspicious, and I was all like, yeah it is, and she's like, I think someone's behind it; Kisuke told me this dirty little secret and I suspect someone within the Seireitei is trying to steal it. So I was like, yeah, totally. Truthfully, and I'm a little embarrassed about it, I had no idea what she was talking about. And then we figured it was Aizen – actually, I did that. You see, Shinji Hirako use to think the guy was suspicious so I decided to watch him in his place once he, ya' know, _died_, and I found that he _was_ suspicious but he was also a great shogi player so we became friends of a sort. Oh, I'm sorry, I think I got distracted. Anyway, I went to Central 46, found them murdered, located a mass of spiritual energy around the Seijotokyorin, and Aizen and I had a nice little chat but it turned out that he altered my perception of time and we were talking for _three days –_ DAMN IT I'M HUNGRY!'

And that was that. Haruka Kimura fell silent and placed the lemon-flavoured candy into her mouth. Soifon stared, brows drawn and a muscle in her jaw twitching in barely suppressed anger.

'I'll come back when the drugs Squad Four gave you wear off.' She at last growled.

'They didn't give me any.'

Soifon stood, hastily walking towards the door of the private room Haruka had been given. That's when a brilliant idea struck the blonde soul reaper. Which was to say, a brilliantly stupid idea.

'Soifon, don't leave me!' Haruka cried, pouting as she leapt from the bed, defied the healer's orders, and ran towards her Captain.

Haruka faintly heard the no-nonsense woman mutter 'Oh, crap.' through the blonde's wailing.

A second later, Soifon had darted from the room in a vain effort to avoid the crushing hug that always followed Haruka's childish outbursts.

Haruka managed to successfully imprison the woman with a hug, all the while wailing, 'Please don't leave me alone! I can't be alone! You have to stay with me and love me and care for me! If you go I have nothing-'

As Haruka babbled on, her Captain began to march forward, powering through the Corps Commander's attempts to pull her back.

'-and I'll be consumed by the pain! I know who your heart belongs to – truly, I do – and I know we'll never be anything compared to you and Yoruichi but I need you! Even if we can only be friends!'

'I AM GOING TO KILL YOU KIMU-' Began the absolutely, most definitely wrathful Squad Two Captain.

Key word being _began._

'Third Seat Kimura, I suggest you let go of your Captain and return to your room.' interrupted a cold voice.

The order – or "suggestion" – brought forth an immediate reaction. Haruka blinked, magically removing the flood of tears in her chocolate eyes, and jumped away from her Captain. Soifon stood stiffly, glaring her thankfulness at the tall man before them.

Haruka swallowed, now filled with apprehension.

'Good to see you're well enough to move around, Captain Kuchiki.' Soifon at last broke the tense silence.

Haruka looked up at the piercing gaze Byakuya had pinned her with, and for a moment, froze. Not a single childish, insane thought filled her mind.

For a moment.

'Want one?' she inquired innocently, ignoring his intimidating height and extending her sweet-filled hand to Byakuya.

He settled for a belittling stare. Haruka shrugged noncommittally – strangely bittersweet over the fact that he still hated sugary foods – before placing the colourful collection back inside her customized pocket. From there, she withdrew a spherical lollipop, unwrapped it, licked it, and utterly ignored the two Captains' peeved expressions.

'Your loss then, Byakuya.'

'Captain Kuchiki.' He corrected instinctively.

'Mm whahhw.' Haruka agreed, words incoherent due to the sugary candy inside her mouth. What she had meant to say was _mm, that._

'Kimura, if you're able to move so well, then I expect you in for work tomorrow.' Soifon interrupted.

Immediately, the blonde shook her head vehemently and tore the lollipop from her lips. 'Nope. Takeshi can take care of everything.'

'Yes, _he_ can. Goodbye, Captain Kuchiki.' Soifon bade, although she did not seem to mean her last words. A moment later, the dark-haired woman had flash stepped away. Haruka did not miss the pointed, black glare sent her way.

'She misses me.' Haruka nodded decidedly. 'Everyone does.'

'You shouldn't assume things.' replied the still cool, apathetic Byakuya.

Haruka waved her hand, as if that rendered his words invalid. 'I don't; I just happen to know a lot. Soooo...where's your room?'

He narrowed his gray eyes.

This was their first real interaction in years. 60 years - or 59, if Haruka was to be exact. During that time, she could only recall seven times during which they had spoken. Byakuya's words had been clipped and brief, while Haruka has buried her own feelings just as well as Byakuya had his own. In fact, the man had grown so adept at concealing his emotions the blonde shinigami had a hard time believing he still had any. It hurt so much, to still have to face his rejection after so much time had passed. For too long, her life had been expressed in a web of lies and love, one that Byakuya had been desperate to escape. Honestly, Haruka couldn't blame him. Especially given she thought it was herself who should be blamed. Her pain was rightfully deserved.

Now, though, she could at least be honest with the man she had wasted her childhood pining over.

'Now, there's no need for violence. You're injured, silly, and you need rest.' Haruka crossed her arms, raising a determined brow and dared him to argue back.

'That's none of your concern. And my room is right here.' Instead of gesturing like any polite person would, Byakuya pushed past the blonde in his path and headed in the direction of his room.

Haruka grinned.

She hadn't noticed it before, but their designated, private healing quarters were side-by-side. _Oh, how lucky I am. _Numerous varied scenarios scampered through her thoughts, some good and more than some bad.

'Oh...why didn't you say something?' Haruka pitifully implored, eyes wide as she flash stepped in front of his door frame.

'I'm not going to waste my time explaining it.' Byakuya replied with all the passion and life of a carcass. Unbeknownst to the taller, marginally older soul reaper, Haruka did not miss the silent 'to _you_' he was far too noble to utter.

The wilful blonde decided then to prompt him. 'And that's because of what _Happened_? Or because I'm no longer worthy of your time?'

_Because if that's true, then I will have truly lost myself._

_Oh, stop that. _ordered Saigo no Yume. _I'm not gonna let you sit around and mope around. If Byakuya can't see past the stupid, pathetic façade you put up, then he's not worth your time._

_Aw, you're so thoughtful, Yume._ exclaimed Haruka wryly, only to be pulled from her own mind when Byakuya ignored her once more and walked inside his room.

Haruka licked her human candy once more, savouring the strawberry sweetness, before allowing her eyes to focus on Byakuya once more. She wanted so badly to apologise and to explain herself, even if it made no difference whatsoever. She desired such a something with enough passion that courage swelled within her. She opened her mouth, with every intention of confessing her darkest secret like a naive, young girl to her best friend.

'I forgot what it was like to eat butterflies.'

Byakuya, at one point, had been her best friend while she played the naive little girl.

True to the coward within Haruka – the coward who too often took control – the woman giggled.

And ran away.

...

_She stood still. Utterly and perfectly still; without even a whisper of movement. Her wide eyes were trailing after the boy's repetitive arm movements. A moment later, her liquid-brown eyes narrowed as she grinned impishly. Young though she was, she knew what it meant to be predator and prey._

_And right then, the young Lord was at her mercy._

_Taking care to remain silent, and to hide her spiritual pressure, the girl fell from the tree and landed soundlessly behind the black-haired boy. She leaned forward, right by his ear, whilst he continued to swing his wooden sword downwards repetitively._

_'I know who it is you like.' She whispered softly._

_Byakuya Kuchiki froze. He, like the girl, had also mastered becoming utterly and perfectly still. Then he swung around, wildly, and the blonde Soul Reaper Academy student had to duck swiftly to avoid his sword smashing into her face._

_'Didn't anybody ever tell you that breaking in is illegal? And stalking?!' Byakuya accused loudly, cheeks flushed with anger as he jumped back and pointed his wooden weapon at the offender. 'And I don't...like...how did you-?!' he spluttered._

_Maybe the flush wasn't from anger after all._

_The girl laughed with comical heartiness, causing the waist-length waves of her golden hair to bounce. 'I know everything, Bya-kun.'_

_'...I-'_

_'But this means you actually like someone,' the girl leaned forward, now sitting on the ground with her hand between her knees and neck craned to show Byakuya her curious expression, 'and I want to know who.'_

_Finally realising that the young shinigami-in-training had been initially kidding, Byakuya's emotions faded away into nothing. He, much to the girl's disagreement, was becoming more and more adept at hiding his emotions and never expressing them openly. Which, of course, resulted in the increasing of her slightly crazy, stalker-like, antics._

_She had once acted as such just to see him smile. Now it was for the hope that she might see _something.

_'Don't expect to ever find out. Besides, we're still young so it will pass soon.' Answered the boy diplomatically._

_The girl, who appeared to be in her early twenties, pouted so as to hide her true disappointment. She had only one year left before she left attending the Soul Reaper Academy while Byakuya still had to wait another two before entering. Between the distance her job and his status provided – and her self-diagnosed case of "the flutters" – the friendship was becoming harder and harder to maintain._

_'If you say so.'_

_'Haruka! You shouldn't run off like that!' a blonde man with hair that matched the girl's jumped the wall, landing on light feet. Aside from his green eyes, there was no discernible difference between Byakuya's unexpected visitors; they could've been related._

_The man paused before Byakuya, bending over as he attempted to gasp in air. 'I apologise for any inconvenience Haruka may have caused.'_

_Byakuya opened his mouth with a cool reply already upon his tongue. 'There's no need to be sorry, Ayame.'_

_Colours melted, meshed and bled together. The scene shifted, changing with a speed that made the young girl nauseous. Her robes and hair began to drift as if she were underwater, while her body remained as if she stood on solid ground._

_And through the bars, she had decided to be done with apologies. But he wasn't. 'I'm sorry.' And she hated it._

...

His fingers tapped a steady melody, unable to sit still with the faint mutterings filling the night's silence. Byakuya had been ready to fall asleep, but still Haruka Kimura denied him that. And she wasn't even awake.

He looked at his hand, wondering why he would fidget.

A pained murmur of, '_Forgive me_.' echoed from Haruka's room.

Anxiety? Frustration? Impatience?

'_Sorry...end all_.'

Byakuya frowned. He knew everything – or thought he did – about Haruka Kimura's past. He wondered just what it was the odd woman was dreaming about.

Before wondering why he cared at all.

He had only to care about the preservation of the Seireitei, his family name, Rukia and Hisana's memory. Nothing else should matter; it was easier that way.

And yet still, he fidgeted, uncomfortable and uncertain of just who he was. It was perhaps that fact that, when the weeks events should've provided closure, Byakuya Kuchiki found himself troubled.

Even after all these years and all that Haruka put him through, he still felt _something._

* * *

**I now I shall none too blatantly hint, reviews give me the power write.  
**

**Next time: What happens when Haruka takes a visit to the World of the Living? Chaos, of course!**

**...and...love?**


	5. Chapter 5

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo~ for no apparent reason. I just think it looks better with something having been typed up here.**

* * *

-Chapter Five-

-September 1st-

She stood loosely, pondering the door before her with an intentness that only displayed her insanity more readily.

Had she not been doing so, her messily-plaited hair, and chocolate eyes set amidst averagely attractive features would have passed unnoticed. She would've been a stranger. An uncommonly short stranger, but a strange nonetheless.

A slow, set grin grew distorted her features, and Haruka slammed open the door before her. She could've sworn the entire Urahara Shop shook with the force.

Haruka paused in the doorway, gaze sweeping the room before her, and she paused upon seeing a small girl clutching a broom to her chest, as if that might save her from the oh-so strange creature who had just barged in.

'Hello!' Haruka greeted cheerfully.

The girl stared, lips trembling, indigo eyes wider than what Haruka presumed was normal.

'Helloooo?' Haruka repeated, steeping closer.

The girl's eyes remained wide, and Haruka tilted her head as she continued her approach. A perpetual blush adorned her cheeks.

'Helloooooooooooooooo?'

Haruka's finger jabbed her cheek playfully, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. 'Oh, sorry...Can I help you?' she cried nervously, swaying away from Haruka.

The shinigami didn't even think twice about the fact that this human girl could see her. It wasn't unheard of, and given it was Kisuke Urahara's shop, Haruka had learned to just expect the strange if it were connected to him.

'Yes! Yes, you can and can't!' Haruka replied. 'You see, I came here to see one of the most brilliant, amazing, stunning, handsome, intelligent-'

'My, my, so many compliments,' interjected a voice that all but carried a smirk within its tone, 'but I assure you, Miss Kimura, I am nothing more than a humble shopkeeper.'

'Seems I must have mistaken you for the love of my life. I'm terribly sorry, although you do look very much alike...' Haruka teased, standing and turning to face the "humble shopkeeper".

'...although I am all those other things!' Kisuke added.

Haruka bounded forward, forcing Kisuke to envelope her in a returning hug. 'Look at this! Soifon gave me time off!' she exclaimed excitedly.

'That's wonderful news; how about my dear little brother?'

'Unfortunately...no.'

Kisuke, who had pulled away moments ago, pouted. 'And I was hoping to see him.'

Haruka smiled sympathetically, before taking Kisuke's hat easily and placing it on her own head. She caught the girl staring wide-eyed at this action, and Haruka wondered just how important the green-and-white-striped hat had grown to mean since she had last seen him sixteen years ago.

'So, how's it been?' Haruka asked, dragging out the words to add hidden meaning.

Kisuke smirked deviously, catching onto her hidden meaning. 'How's what?' he feigned ignorance.

'_Everything_.'

Kisuke was still grinning as he recovered his hat without any resistance on Haruka's part. He whipped out a fan, hiding his lips while the shadow of his striped brim hid his eyes. 'Well, I think we'll need some tea with this conversation.'

Haruka grabbed Kisuke's forearm, preventing him from leaving. 'Kisuke,' she sung, 'don't avoid the question.'

'Oh, Ruka, I'm hurt you'd think I'd do such a thing. I'm simply delaying the discussion.'

She eyed him harshly. 'Well…'

'Hey, Ururu, get over here and help me!' ordered a loud voice, which appeared to be coming from a…walking stack of boxes?

The girl nodded; evidently, she was Ururu. She turned, warily taking the top box from the pile. Now uninhibited by any objects, Haruka saw another young human, red-hair a vibrant fire and expression an irritated scowl.

He turned to the blonde woman accusingly. 'Who are you?'

'Ah, well, excellent question! And to which there are many answers, although I'm not sure you'd feel comfortable with some of the answers. I have been given some very unsettling names in the past, such as-'

'This is my dear Haruka Kimura, and those two, love, are Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya. They're not that important, they just help out in the shop.' Kisuke cut in, wrapping a wiry hand around her waist with mocking suggestiveness.

'We're not import-!'

'Not important then.' Haruka agreed, turning towards Kisuke to nod decidedly.

'We do everything around here!' objected Jinta.

Haruka shook her head, smiling sweetly, and left her old friend's side to bend down at look at the two over their boxes.

Placing her fingers under the girl's chin and tilting Ururu's head to meet her eyes, Haruka asked, 'Is that right? Because I would think that Mr. Hanakari would be more than content to order you to do everything.'

'Um, well…' Ururu muttered, fumbling and blushing harder.

And Haruka could no longer restrain herself. Squealing, Haruka grabbed the box and flung it to the floor, before swooping down and capturing the short Ururu in a fierce, unrelenting embrace.

'You,' Haruka declared ecstatically, 'are the _cutest_ thing I've _ever_ seen!'

'Miss-'

Haruka abruptly dropped the girl, swinging around and launching herself at Kisuke once more. She grabbed Kisuke's ivy collar and yanked him towards her.

'Let me keep her! Please! I'll take good care of her! She'll be like my little sister! You'd like that, wouldn't you, Ururu?! Come on Kisuke! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea se!'

The man chuckled, prying Haruka's fingers off his clothes before affectionately ruffling her hair.

'Now, now, I couldn't just give away someone as special as Ururu.'

Haruka pouted. 'Please?' she whispered in a voice as small as the girl in question herself.

'Nope.'

'Aww. Well, can you give me my gigai?'

'I can do that.' Kisuke agreed.

Haruka clapped her hands, already smiling once again. 'Excellent.'

The blonde-haired man stepped aside and gestured to the hall he had previously emerged from in a sweeping motion. 'Right this way, Miss Kimura.' He bade. 'How about some tea?' he added, briefly turning to Ururu. She nodded politely.

As she followed his guidance, her hands dipped into her pocket and pulled out a purple-wrapped chocolate.

'So, does Soifon know you're here?' Kisuke asked, creating a conversation that did not lead into the topic that had evidently been foremost in Haruka's mind.

'...Of courseeee.'

Kisuke raised a brow, the gesture reminiscent of Takeshi's own questioning gaze. 'Am I somehow meant to belief that?'

Haruka scoffed whilst smirking simultaneously. 'Well, if you truly loved me, you'd trust me without a doubt. But it's sort of true – she'll know when I don't turn up for two days in row.'

'So that's how long you're staying?'

'At least until Takeshi realises I'm not "visiting" Kukaku. I've already been here one night, so I'll guess…two more days?' the blonde woman appeared completely confident in her estimation.

In fact, her confidence went deeper than just an appearance. Her self-assurance had forever bordered on arrogance.

'You should've stayed here if you had nowhere else to stay last night. My home is always open to you.' Kisuke declared, slightly theatrical.

Haruka grinned slyly. 'I know it is. Expect me to take full advantage of this.'

...

'So, m'lady Yoruichi is absent from the house?'

The tea had been served and both Haruka and Kisuke were seated opposite each other. The topic of Haruka's choice; the relationship between Kisuke and Yoruichi.

Or rather, lack of it.

'She is.' Kisuke answered.

Haruka smirked through the steam rising from the tea before her. 'So, shot in the dark here; you and Yoruichi have not yet professed undying love for each other, shattered Soifon's heart, and had the crazy love-making the consequently follows a confession of intense affection.'

From the too-loud laugh Kisuke gave, Haruka had guessed correctly.

'And why would you think that? I hope it isn't Takeshi fault that you have these misguided ideas.' Kisuke shot back, covering his flushed cheeks with his fan.

Haruka drummed the fingers of her gigai against the table, leaning in to grin devilishly at he who was both a brother and mentor to her.

'Of course not. Takeshi has come to the ridiculously logical confusion that nothing will happen because you're both cowards in regard to your own feelings. But he forgot something so very, very important.'

'That I'm so handsome Yoruichi has no choice but to inevitably succumb to me?' Kisuke suggested hopefully.

'Nope!' Haruka cried cheerfully, popping the "p". 'It's that it's my duty to ensure the happiness of my family.'

'Oh, but I'm not related to you by blood.' Kisuke smiled, tucking his green and white fan away.

'Well, I consider you family even so,' Haruka said quietly, before brightening, 'and Yoruichi's my aunt, you forgetful little pervert!'

'Now, now, I didn't teach you to lie about such important things.'

'Well, her sister's affair eventually resulted in us.' Haruka declared flippantly. And then she realised her mistake. _Us_.

The sick feeling of love, anger, and guilt combined caused the blonde to wince in a rare lapse of character. 'But enough of you pretending to be ignorant.' She added quickly, boxing away the bad memories.

'I would never.' Kisuke at last gasped, not surprisingly feigning ignorance. Haruka could see that his green eyes spoke of the mistake she had made when speaking.

After all, the "us" – Haruka's elder brother – no longer existed.

'Mhm. But, jumping back to the previous topic you failed to distract me from; I'll make sure to aid you in your plight.'

'And you plan to do this how?'

Haruka grinned, moving to stand and stretch her legs. 'By locking you in a small, dark room, of course.'

'There's really no need!' Kisuke dissuaded, waving his hand dismissively.

Arching her back, Haruka yawned. Finding the house stifling, she thought to take a walk around Karakura Town.

'Actually, the need is very great.' Haruka paused, thoughtful for a moment, before adding a question. 'You want to go out tonight?'

'Like a date?'

'Like a date.'

Kisuke grinned. 'Aren't we being a little forward here? What happened to your schemes for Yoruichi and I?'

Haruka laughed. 'This is one of them.'

...

The morning was surprisingly warm for autumn. But then again, given it was the first of September and summer had just passed by, it was to be expected.

Haruka, however, found the wind chill enough she was comfortable in her denim shorts and a large sweater that had been an unwanted Christmas present from Ururu to Kisuke.

And yes, she had grown so bored she had taken to observing the weather.

It was like a date gone bad; where the date-ees found themselves hard pressed for a conversation starter. Only Haruka had no prospective romantic interests in sight, so she was having a one-sided mental date with her unresponsive zanpakuto.

The cafe she sat at was a quaint, old-fashioned thing. Haruka felt at ease, not having to adjust to the many advances the world had made in her absence. She had not ordered anything, still content with the tea Kisuke had given her, and sat with nothing but her thoughts to keep her occupied.

If she chose, she had only to walk out onto the footpath to see the high school. Even now, she could hear the school bell ring as school began.

Honestly, Haruka felt as if she were waiting. As if everyone were waiting. It was like the world was holding its breath, or debating whether or not to speak up about something. Waiting was not something Haruka had much patience for, yet rather than annoyance, she felt unease.

It would not take long for chaos to stir. Aizen had run, yes, but he was not gone. He'd made that quite clear. It was a dangerous game, and Haruka was not quite sure where she fit into the pieces on the chessboard. Hopefully next to Takeshi and Byakuya. They would just _love_ that.

But she was becoming nostalgic, so Haruka turned her mind to the trivial matters she thought so important.

A streak of orange and black blurred past the window, followed by a human duo. One was a busty girl with orange hair, the other tall, dark-skinned and muscled. Recalling their faces from the time of Aizen's betrayal, Haruka realised that they were Ichigo Kurosaki's – newly made Substitute Shinigami – friends and the girl's name was Orihime. She knew almost nothing about the boy.

She frowned. If Ichigo was running around like a cute, shinigami soldier, then a Hollow must have been nearby. In the general vicinity of the rather large area Karakura Town covered.

The blonde allowed herself a quiet smile, pushing her chair away from the table, and left the coffee shop to follow the two.

She had been wishing for a little action.

Starting off at a skip, Haruka gave the racing group a moment to distance themselves so she would not interfere, before springing into a sprint herself. To prevent it inhibiting her run, the caramel-haired woman had to hold her brown bag – containing her Denreishinki, although she preferred soul pager for some unknown reason, and the Soul Candy, Yuki.

Ahead of her, Ichigo and his two human friends rounded a corner, and Haruka, not too keen on revealing her presence, slowed to a standstill before settling against the brick wall at an angle from where she could see the Hollow. Kurosaki held up his zanpakuto to deflect the darts of spiritual light being sent his way by the Hollow.

'...Hollows will inhabit this planet for as long as there are human beings.' She heard the tall boy say, once the blood pounding in her ears subsided.

_He's smart; smarter than you. _Saigo no Yume muttered.

_Oh, how you wound me with your words!_ Replied Haruka, as the Hollow jumped high and roared, '_Beef_!'

Kurosaki jumped away just as the Hollow's large, rather furry, fist collided with the ground.

'Look, would you just make up your mind!' growled Kurosaki. 'Beef, or pork?!'

'_Dinner_.' Ground out the pig-faced Hollow, causing Haruka to stifle her giggles with her hand.

Ichigo allowed gravity to pull him down, falling onto the Hollow and bringing his knife-like zanpakuto down upon the Hollow's head, splitting him in two.

But not before the Hollow growled one last thing.

'_Pork.'_

It fell backwards, image growing murky and shifting as it fell, before evanescing into nothing.

'Well, look whose here.' Said the orange-haired boy at the approach of his two friends. 'Can't trust me to take out a Hollow all by myself so you tagged along, huh? You two didn't have to skip class.'

'Will, honestly,' Orihime piqued up, 'I've always have this fantasy about lying just so that I could get out of class!'

'It's a great quality to be honest about that, but try not to overdo it.'

Orihime began to turn, causing Haruka to throw herself sideways to avoid detection.

'I'm really surprised Uryu isn't here.' She commented.

'Well, there's nothing he can do; remember he doesn't have spiritual pressure anymore.'

'It's been two weeks now, and he still hasn't joined us.'

'I wouldn't worry about it. He'll figure something out; he'll be fine. He fought like a champ when he didn't have his powers before.' Ichigo reminded the girl.

Haruka smirked at this answer, and it his confidence in the Quincy she had heard about. Leaning back to look to the sky, she noticed something.

Something who was more of a some_one_.

He stood, upside down, in the sky. Despite his position, his hair and clothes – the high school uniform worn by the tall human below – remained as if he were standing upright. He looked perfectly at ease, drinking a bottle of water upside down.

He also looked perfectly familiar.

Shinji?

Shinji.

_Shinji._

Shinji the blonde.

Shinji, who she did - surprisingly - like.

Shinji whose stupidly grinning face was about to be torn off.

Shinji Hirako; the not-dead.

As her mind whirled, and as Haruka froze, Kurosaki, Orihime and the other walked away. They were completely unaware of their watcher in the sky. But Haruka wasn't.

The blonde shinigami acted swiftly, popping the Soul Candy into her mouth and allowing a different being to take control over her gigai. She heaved herself from the back, freeing her arms and legs with only a minor struggle. In her shinigami form, Haruka was free to express herself in any way she saw befitting.

Which was not a way that benefited Shinji at all.

Taking to the air with graceful ease, Haruka looked like an overly-sweet god of vengeance as she loomed up behind the blonde-haired Shinji.

'Shinnn-ji-baka.'

A deadly lash-out from Haruka later, the blonde man plummeted towards the ground. He fell into the crater the dead Hollow had smashed into the ground, falling on his back. He looked up, dazed and with wide eyes that soon narrowed in annoyance.

'What the hell was that for?!' he shouted, propping himself up on his elbows.

From her position in the sky, Haruka innocently twirled her blonde hair, which she now kept just below her shoulders and was usually worn up.

'I dunno.' She claimed, before her eyes darkened when she looked to Shinji. 'You tell _me_.'

As she jumped to the ground, the nervously-smiling man managed to stand.

'Well...' he began.

'So, am I to assume everyone else is still alive? And that this as something to do with Aizen? I watched him for you, after you disappeared. After it was presumed you "died".'

Haruka, hands on hips, threat in her eyes and curiosity displayed through a raised brow, waited patiently for her old mentor and friend to reply.

'Yeah, the others are alive.' Shinji sighed, not coming too close to Haruka.

'Well, guessing by your attire, you're about to go to school. Now _that_ doesn't surprise me. For someone over a century old, you're not too bright.' Haruka teased, grinning her know-it-all grin.

'I think you're just jealous,' countered Shinji, 'You've had all this time to reach my level, and yet I continue to surpass you. And I see you haven't been made Captain, or even Lieutenant.'

Now this time it was Haruka's turn to force a smile. 'Ah...yes, that...Well, there's a lot you missed. But, basically, I had to start from scratch after being released from prison.'

'Basically? What the hell did you do to get arrested?'

Haruka smirked, masking the pain that was creeping back inside her, and shrugged nonchalantly.

'You know me; Aizen decided I wasn't working hard enough. Now, I believe you should get going and learn the wonders of mathematics.'

'I can't promise we'll meet again.' Shinji drawled, top teeth showing as his gaze met Haruka's.

'Can't promise you'll enjoy meeting me again.' replied Haruka.

Her vision had begun to spin in the most irritating fashion; probably because it was only really just registering she was talking _Shinji Hirako._

'It was good ta see you.' He said.

'I think you're going to be late.' Haruka pointed out, teasing him before he disappeared once again.

Shinji shrugged, grinning in a way that showed his upper teeth, 'Worth it to see my first love again.'

'Of course it was.' Replied Haruka smugly.

Shinji, not prepared to waste any more time, turned on his heel and began to walk away. His hair was shorter, his clothes different and the anger in his gaze a subtle change. In addition, his newsboy cap was ridiculous.

Haruka knelt down, finding the strength in her limbs vanishing as shock took a hold. Her eyes wandered from the heated pavement to the sky, and then to the gray ground. She had been naive to think death was what had occurred in regards to the missing Captains and Lieutenants. And naivety was not something Haruka had hoped so ever succumb to again.

There were few things to sustain Haruka these days.

Among those that would was the absoluteness that Shinji Hirako, her former Captain, was alive and remained unchanged.

_Surprise_, she thought sarcastically.

* * *

**Sorry it takes me so long to write these chapters, but I've also been working on various upcoming stories. I do promise to not abandoned this story, however, and will try to focus more on it now that I've gotten back into the hang of writing this.**

**Love all of you who review and read the story, and love you more if you read the author's notes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Go forth my children, and read~**

* * *

-Chapter Six-

-September 1st-

'Miss Kimura, you can't take those...'

'Eh? Of course I can. I can take these, unless someone tries to stop me, in which case, I couldn't _just_ take them, because I would have to fight for them and _then_ take them.'

'...but you have to pay.'

'Kisuke can cover the cost. It'll be proof of his love for me.'

Haruka straightened, the brown bag she was keeping with her now bulging against her hip. She turned to Ururu, looking at the girl at last. She tilted her head, indicating deep thought, before smiling broadly.

'Here.'

The blonde reached inside the bag, pulling from it one of many numerous human, stolen candies and offered to Ururu like a sacrifice to the gods.

'I pray this will appease you and calm your anger, oh great one.' Haruka proclaimed, startling humble.

'No...I...'

Haruka sent the girl a dangerously sweet smile; the kind that bordered on murderous. '_Take it. Please.'_

'Okay.' mumbled Ururu, hastily snatching the blue-wrapped sweet up and pocketing the stolen gift.

'Oh, Harukaaa, you're stealing my store's produce again, aren't you?'

Kisuke emerged from the hallway beyond, whipping out his fan to once again cover his mouth as he twirled theatrically.

'I will not be held accountable for my actions. You, my beloved Kisuke, were the one who decided to set up a candy shop, and then invite me to stay.' Haruka announced, zipping her shoulder bag up.

From the strain all the stolen lollies were putting on it, Kisuke and Haruka both were surprised that it hadn't broken yet.

'True.' Kisuke conceded, flipping his white fan shut and tucking it away. 'So how was your walk? I missed you while you were gone.'

Haruka's smirk turned deadly. 'How was my walk, you say? It was wonderful. I found it _very_ nostalgic; brought back a lot of _old_ memories_._ Karakura Town's just as _jazzy_ as I remember. You know what I mean?'

Needless to say, Kisuke froze.

'Just what are you implying?' Chuckled Kisuke nervously.

'Nothing.' Haruka said, equally as cheerful. 'Nothing at all.'

She reasoned she would attack him later about this, and find out what he knew. But it was probable Kisuke was aware Shinji and the others were alive; he'd escaped at the same time as them, and if they had needed any sort of help or supplies, it would be safe to assume Kisuke Urahara would have been the one they would have approached.

'Yoruichi's here.' Kisuke announced, if only to distract Haruka.

She clapped her hands, squealing, and proving just how easily distracted she was. 'Where?'

Kisuke made some kind of vague gesture to the rooms behind his shop front. 'Go find her.' He suggested, shrugging.

Haruka laughed with glee, skipping past Kisuke and into his shared house.

'Can't believe you just going to let me wreak havoc on your friendship!' she called over her shoulder.

'Haruka?'

The blonde woman spun around, spotting the voluptuous figure and semi-surprised face of Yoruichi Shihoin.

'The one and only.' quipped Haruka.

'Since Take isn't watching you like a bodyguard, I'm going to go and guess this isn't an authorized visit.'

'Correct. And it's a shame, because Lala's so much fun!' Which was something only Haruka could – and would – say.

Yoruichi just shook her head slightly, pondering her niece's sanity and why she would "ponder" anything.

'I have an announcement.' Haruka, rather suddenly, announced.

Kisuke had come to stand behind her, eyeing the two women and regretting ever letting Haruka play match-maker for him and Yoruichi. After all, the reputation surrounding her_ own_ relationships wasn't all that wonderful.

'Oh, and that is?' Kisuke asked.

Haruka grinned and bounced forward on her heels enthusiastically. 'You get a night away from Kisuke!'

Yoruichi remained expressionless, although it wasn't in her nature to express jealousy anyway. 'Why?'

'We have..._a date!_'

Haruka's expression fell when the golden-eyed woman only laughed in response. 'That's wonderful. Except I know who you're in love with someone else.' Yoruichi rationalized.

Haruka shrugged, slyness glinting in her dark brown eyes. 'Well, I think I'm finally getting over Bya-kun. Just like Kisuke is finally getting over you.'

And desperate times called for desperate measures, Haruka supposed.

Before either Kisuke or Yoruichi could protest, the caramel-haired woman whipped around, grabbed the shopkeeper's diamond-patterned kosode and pressed his lips to hers. Intimately.

This was neither Kisuke's nor Haruka's first kiss, but it was the first shared between the two; what with their hearts belonging to those who were not each other.

Haruka pulled away first, a satisfied smirk on her face while Kisuke regained his composure at a more lethargic pace.

Yoruichi's impassiveness faltered for a moment, with her own confidence failing, her eyes widening and her brows furrowing.

Haruka could remain absolutely secure with the knowledge of two things.

The first, Yoruichi was most definitely jealous. The second, Haruka decided, was that she was perhaps the most amazing person alive.

...

Haruka threw a smile over her shoulder and called back to her companion, 'Hurry up!'

'I wouldn't need to if you slowed down.' retorted the blonde man.

Huffing, the brown-eyed woman stopped and turned around, facing Kisuke with crossed arms. He smirked, not hastening his idle dawdle towards Haruka.

'Or if you walked faster.' pointed out Haruka.

When Kisuke reached her, it felt premeditated that Kisuke would link his arm through Haruka's, forcing her to walk at his desired leisurely pace. Both had known each long enough to feel comfortable with the lack of space, as, after all, they both knew exactly how it was they fit into each other's lives. It was a rare sense of closure for Haruka, but one that she found in the Urahara brothers.

'I noticed you seem to be growing desperate for me.' Kisuke jibed, hinting at her spontaneous kiss.

'Nah, I'm just desperate in general.' She replied dismissively.

After a lapse on conversation, Kisuke asked, 'So, is there a point to us wandering around?'

Haruka rolled her eyes, as if the answer were obvious. To her, it was.

'Why wouldn't there be a point? Is there a point to us breathing-?'

'I would assume-'

'No interrupting, Mr. Shopkeeper. There is always a point to everything, as you well know. Just like there's a point to rhetorical questions – _which don't need to be answered _– so even an imbecile could conclude there is a point to us wandering around. We are wandering because we wish to move, to reach a destination, but to do so at a leisurely pace as right now, we don't have _anything_ to worry about.'

Kisuke's arm moved from hers to ruffle her caramel braid, shaking strands loose. 'Haruka,' he admitted lightly, 'I love you.'

She grinned, 'That's very sweet. I love you too, although I must confess that if you're vying for my affections, you have a very strong competitor.'

Chuckling, Kisuke dropped his arms to his side. 'I'm sure I'm handsome enough to- Ichigo's getting home late.'

'That is a most excellent observation, my dear Kisuke.' Haruka agreed.

She looked ahead, following Kisuke's line of sight, and had to raise her hand against the setting sun's glare before the silhouette on the hill before them came into focus. And it was indeed Ichigo Kurosaki, orange hair and all.

She felt the blonde man take her hand, noting his smirk from the corner of her eye. 'Anyway, I was going to say that I'm handsome enough-'

'Urahara?'

Haruka turned back to see the Kurosaki-boy squinting down at them. She ignored him and turned to Kisuke, smiling so as to prompt him to continue.

'-to win the fair lady's heart.'

Haruka's eyes shone with mischief, knowing that Kisuke intended to act as though he and Haruka truly were a couple on a date. Realistically, it was more an interrogation.

'Oh, Kisuke, you're making me blush!' Haruka giggled manically, covering her mouth theatrically. 'You really need to behave when in the presence of your associates.'

'Ah, yes. Ichigo, good to see you.' Kisuke greeted cheerfully, attention now on the boy.

'What are you doing?...hey! You're the one who showed up-!' Ichigo realised.

Haruka frowned, feigning naivety. 'I'm sorry, but I have _noooooo_ idea who you are. Whatsoever. At all. None. Completely. Utterly. I am merely a gorgeous woman who forced a mildly handsome shopkeeper to go on a date with her.'

'Mildly handsome?' Kisuke asked, offended.

'Well, compared to the strawberry here...'

'_I'm not a strawberry!'_

'Then why are you called so?'

'_I-!'_

'Ah, just ignore Haruka, Ichigo. You'll never convince her otherwise.' Kisuke interjected, causing the blonde at his side to beam.

'Okay, I'm just gonna ...go...home.' Ichigo jabbed his thumb to his left for emphasis.

Haruka, still smiling, nodded approvingly. 'It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Strawberry. Please make sure to tell everyone Haruka and Kisuke went on a date.'

'Er, right. Okay, I'm going!'

And go Ichigo Kurosaki went, taking off like a spirit before a Hollow.

'He's so cute when he's flustered.' Haruka observed.

'Scared, actually. I think you scared him.' Kisuke corrected.

Haruka raised her brow sceptically and continued to walk forward once more. 'I'm not scary.'

She began fishing around the lollies in her bag.

'Well, you terrify me.' Kisuke admitted, none too seriously.

'As I should.' Haruka pulled out two lollipops and offered one to Kisuke.

He shook his head, causing the blonde to shrug and tuck one back away. 'You know, there was something odd about Ichigo's spiritual power.' She remarked.

Kisuke's expression betrayed nothing, yet he must have known what was coming. Haruka continued when presented with only silence.

'Something akin to a Hollow's. Now, I wonder about this because it feels quite familiar. _Very_ familiar. Do you know why, Kisuke?'

'I will if you keep explaining...'

'Right-io then. Earlier today, when I went for my walk, I was gifted the remarkable chance to watch Ichigo take out a Hollow. Now, even then, I could sense something...dark to his spiritual pressure. But I'm going to tell you that his presence was not the only one there.'

Kisuke, for all that he was worth, offered Haruka a chuckle to appease the threat dawning in her tone.

'I thought we weren't going to worry about anything.' He pointed out.

Haruka shook her head and smiled. 'I only want to know three things. Did you know Shinji was alive? Are the others also living? And what the _hell_ happened one hundred years ago?'

'Well...'

...

Haruka shooed away the single fly persisting in flying by her.

'And that's it?' she asked.

Kisuke, who was sitting beside her in the park, nodded. 'And that's it.'

Having defeated her greatest enemy – the fly – Haruka fell back into the grassy ground. She sighed heavily, mulling over what Kisuke had just explained.

'Ruka?' Kisuke prompted.

'Well, you have succeeded in making me happy, and for that, I thank you.'

And she was.

Little details like Shinji, her former mentor, being part Hollow in no way bothered her. And now that she understood why she had heard nothing – and _how_ – she could accept it as the truth.

'I'm not in any sort of trouble, am I?' Kisuke wondered.

'Oh, tons.' Haruka replied with her smirk.

Kisuke smiled like-wisely. 'I look forward to it.'

Haruka hummed in both acknowledgement and contentment, allowing her senses to wander around Karakura Town. Although she may have been inside a gigai, her soul and that of her zanpakuto's were still very much attuned to the spiritual pressures of the world.

Where Kisuke sat beside her, a black void filled her inner vision. Spattered around the town, small flickering lights of spiritual pressure, living and dead, could be felt. Some were larger than others, some a mixture of hollow and shinigami – that just so happened to be Ichigo Kurosaki, whom Haruka could almost always sense. And then there was that rather large burst of Hollow energy-

'Oh my god, this is exciting!' Haruka cried, shooting up to her feet.

But beside her, Kisuke frowned. 'Well, this interesting.'

'And, oh my god!' Haruka exclaimed, turning to point an accusing finger at her fellow blonde. 'You know something!'

He smiled slyly, tilting his head down so the hat's shadow hid all but his Cheshire cat smile. 'Does this honestly surprise you?'

'No. You've gradually grown into a control freak – making sure everything's running according to your plan – and therefore, you would have to know a great many things.'

'That I do.' Agreed the man, pulling himself to his feet. 'My love?'

She took his proffered hand, moving into his tug and allowing herself to be held against his side. The two grinned at each other.

'If only our dear Lala were here.' lamented Haruka, shaking her head sadly.

Kisuke jumped high, a personal modification on his gigai allowing him to do so. 'If only.'

'So, what is the situation that I have so aptly hung around to become embroiled in?' Haruka asked, albeit more seriously than her previous tone.

'Hm, I would say an Arrancar has found its way into Karakura Town – I believe it's the Grand Fisher, going by his spiritual pressure.'

'And your little Strawberry kid is leaking energy. Is that normal?'

'Not so much. A battle then, on his part.'

'And there are, and were, Quincys involved.'

Kisuke nudged her with his head. 'You've grown into such a capable shinigami, my dear.'

It was with laughter that Haruka met his words.

In the hours they had been out – and more specifically the lengthy amount of time Kisuke's previous explanation of Visoreds and whatnot – dark had fallen swiftly and readily. It was by the moon's light only that Haruka could see her surroundings, and the bulk of a distant but huge figure fall.

It must have been the Arrancar.

The blonde woman's suspicions were proved correct when Kisuke landed gently on the street. Haruka slipped out of his hold around her waist, instead preferring to comb the caramel curls of her ponytail. The large Hollow dissipating did not faze Haruka, and she showed only her childish enthusiasm. Haruka was not above letting others trick themselves into believing she was the naive little girl she portrayed.

Beyond the Hollow, and unfamiliar Shinigami stood with a sheathed zanpakuto. Like Haruka, he appeared both deadly and carefree; a dangerous combination.

As this shinigami began to walk away, the third seat noted Ichigo's mod-soul-inhabited body on the ground, as well as three others of the kind to side. She now guessed that those three were the same as the three in the toy bodies that hung around the Urahara Shop.

Kisuke at last spoke of events beyond Haruka's knowledge.

'Have you avenged her?'

His voice caught the shinigami's attention, causing the dark-haired man to look up.

'Has justice been handed out?' continued Kisuke.

'Look who showed.' Commented the man. 'Urahara.'

_So there's a history between the two_...

Leaving Haruka to hide beyond the light of the streetlamp, the ex-captain Urahara made his slow approach, clogs tapping against the road.

'It's been a long time since I've seen you, my friend.' Said Kisuke, holding down his hat. 'Heh, I see you haven't lost your touch. That's good to know.'

'Why're you being so civil? It's not like you.' Inquired the other man.

_And they have not been on great terms, especially of late. There seems to be a general hostility between the two. _Haruka observed silently, uncaring as to whether Saigo no Yume could hear her at all.

'Oh, come now,' and he was whipping out the fan, 'I don't want you to blame me because your spirit energy has withered away. That would be upsetting!'

'Well you can stop worrying; I wouldn't have blamed you if it did wither up and disappear after all this time.' The strange shinigami replied, looking to the side. 'Some may have seen it that way, but that's really not my style.'

Haruka giggled and chose that moment to join Kisuke.

'So, tell me, how's it feel? Being a soul reaper again after twenty years?' Kisuke asked.

_He also wears a captain's haori. _

_And why is this not the first thing you notice?_ Haruka's zanpakuto finally replied.

'All right, I suppose.'

'I see. And do you feel better now?' the blonde woman was close to ignoring their conversation, and instead made her way over to the mod-souls of Kisuke's.

The dark-haired shinigami looked to the side. 'In some ways, yes. Truth is I never held a grudge against the stupid Hollow in the first place. If I'm being completely honest with myself, there's only one thing I've really regretted over these past twenty years. And that was my lack of power. The fact that, in spite of everything, I couldn't save Masaki that night.'

'Yeah, some things never change.' Kisuke agreed.

Haruka leaned forward, grinning at the half-distracted mod-souls. 'You all look very interesting in these gigais.' She informed them absently.

'It seems your son is much like you in that regard.' Kisuke added, no doubt smirking.

'What? You're wrong about that!'

'Oh, I don't think so.'

'I said, _you're wrong about that!'_

'Then I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree. While we're on the subject of your son, did you happen to notice...'

_His spiritual pressure. Shinji no doubt hatching plots in light of it._

'Yes. It appears they've made contact with him. Just as you suspected they would. The Masked Army. The Visoreds.'

'The Visoreds?' breathed the blonde girl before Haruka.

'The Visoreds.' Haruka murmured, before turning her back to them.

Kisuke caught her eyes, both still smirking at each other. 'The Visoreds.' Haruka repeated, now beside the not-Ichigo's ear.

'Wha-!' he began, startled.

'They're a lawless gang of former soul reapers, who attempted to gain Hollow powers through the use of forbidden techniques.'

'Forbidden techniquessss...' Haruka echoed eerily, this time leaning towards the strange shinigami present.

_Who just so happened to be Kurosaki's father._

'Their aims and whereabouts are unknown. They've kept their presence completely hidden.' Continued Kurosaki Senior.

Haruka came up behind Kisuke. '_Completely.'_ She mocked.

'They're obviously dangerous. At the moment, the only thing I do is that the Arrancar and the Visoreds don't appear to be working together.'

'That's hopeful,' Kisuke interjected, 'We don't need our enemies forming alliances. In one way, we're lucky. The Visoreds don't trust any soul reapers, former or otherwise.'

'So I've heard.'

'In spite of their hatred for soul reapers, they made contact with your son; that must mean they-'

'Yeah, if they're willing to go to those lengths, they must be preparing for some sort of battle. Just like we are.'

'Like shogi?' Haruka asked.

Isshin frowned at her, not at all understanding her meaning.

'Like shogi.' Kisuke replied, confirming that he thought this "battle" was to do with Aizen.*

'Urahara, the only explanation can be that they've noticed the sudden change in the Arrancar as well.'

'So that last Hollow? The one that was found with the broken mask?' Kisuke pondered.

'As you already know, we've been aware of Arrancar popping up from time to time. But this one,' the dark-haired soul reaper snorted, 'this one surprised me. This Arrancars level of development was beyond anything I've ever seen before. The Arrancar have been stuck at the same level for decades; but this one had power. Serious power. Something's happened. It didn't take much to figure it out; I guess you know what it means. Sosuke Aizen must have made a deal with the would-be Arrancars. He's going to help them achieve their goal. It's the same goal he's being chasing; he's trying to create a true Arrancar, using the power of the Hogyoku.'

'Heh...well according to my calculations, it would take another year for the Hogyoku to reach full power.'

'I think it's safe to say that power isn't yet complete. The Arrancar we encountered was still flawed. His power has surged, but his spiritual pressure is still imperfect; he was probably a prototype, sent here to collect data on how well he could fight at this level. That's its level now, but who knows for how long? The Hogyoku's power is immeasurable. There's no question Aizen will perfect his prototype, his research must be very near completion. Once he has something that can be used in the front lines of battle, he'll lead the true Arrancar and an army of Menos Grande. And they will conquer the world.'

At the strange man's conclusion, Haruka threw her arms around Kisuke and sunk against him tiredly.

And then this stranger asked the big question. 'How do we fight back?'

'We'll figure something out. We just have to rise to the occasion. With the situation the way it is, everyone will be mobilizing for war; friend and foe alike. You, me, the beautiful thing hanging off me, the Visoreds, and not to mention the Soul Society.' Kisuke explained.

'Thanks for putting me in a class of my own.' Haruka grinned. 'And you might like to know that someone's coming in this direction.' She sung.

The stranger's brown eyes widened almost imperceptibly. 'I know this spiritual pressure.'

'Yeah, it's your son, Isshin.' Kisuke confirmed, revealing to Haruka the man's name. 'If he meets you like this, I'm afraid it will make things difficult for you. Listen up everyone; it's time for us to go home.'

In unison, the mod-souls all said, '_All right, we're leaving.'_

Needless to say, Haruka pouted at the thought. 'We didn't get to finish our date.' She whined.

Kisuke only responded with an apathetic, 'There there.'

'You have date, Urahara?' Isshin asked, a little incredulous at the idea.

'That's right!' Haruka placed her chin on his shoulder. 'It's the fabulous, wonderful, amazing me!'

Kisuke patted her hand. 'Who is leaving with the handsome, honest _me_.'

* * *

**In regards to one (or more) lines spoken in the canon interaction, I'm not entirely sure what was said here, so I tweaked it a little. But it still works, meaning that I have triumphed once again!**

**Also, the shogi (to my understanding, this is Japanese chess) thing; Haruka and Aizen loved to play shogi together, and her asking if the game is like shogi is her way of asking Kisuke if Aizen is involved - sort of her way of implying that she thinks he's starting up a life-sized game.**

**Now, next chapter - get ready for a blast to the past. And I mean that in the most literal way.**


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter Seven-

- 129 Years Ago, August 1st -

She was born to a white world.

For not long did the snow and bitter chill of winter take a hold of the Soul Society, and so, to Ayame, this made the day all the more special.

And he was so excited. He could no longer care about the cold, or the frosty ground beneath his toes.

What did they matter in that moment?

From then on, he would not be alone, and the years to follow would be wonderful and full of laughter.

He was sure of it.

...

-118 years ago, March 31st-

'Round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round...'

'And no.' Ayame sighed.

Beside him, a young girl – hair still pale-blonde with youth – pouted. 'I didn't get up to one hundred.' She whined.

Ayame flashed his sister an apologetic smile and bent down to ruffle her hair. Being four years older, he had always played over-protective to cover for the lack of their father's affection.

'You had forty six more "round"s to go. But we're in a public place now, and we have to uphold the Shihoin clan's reputation.' Ayame explained gently, gesturing to the Seireitei street around them.

'But we're the Kimuras!' the girl objected cheerfully.

A frown passed over Ayame's face and he knelt so as to be at the same height as the eleven year-old. 'I'll try to explain this as best as I can, but you have to listen, Haruka.'

Haruka nodded, quietened by her brother's solemnity.

'Good. Now, while mum may be a Shihoin, and even though she's the sister to the head, Aunt Yoruichi, she took father's name, Kimura, when she married- Haruka!'

Ayame spun, muttering a mild curse to himself, before chasing after the blonde girl; who was surprisingly fast for her age. Her escape was made easier by the fact that she was still quite small, and easily slipped between the legs of the growing midday crowd.

'Haruka!' Ayame called in a vain attempt to stop his sister.

'Catch me if you can!' she called back, noticeable only due to her short stature.

'Please slow down!' urged her brother.

The grinning Haruka intended to shout back a defiant "no", yet sound that came out her mouth was more of a 'hmpf!'

With her eleven year-old innocence, the girl employed the use of her large, tear-filled eyes and looked up.

'Oh, hello.' Said the startled man she had so unwittingly ran in to. 'Are you hurt?'

Haruka shook her head; she was far too busy taking in the kenseiken slipped in the side of his black hair and the warm, indigo eyes of the stranger.

The man bent down to offer the sitting girl a hand. 'What's your name?'

At the question, Haruka – who had allowed herself to be pulled up – let her pain fade and the giddy happiness return.

'Haruka Kimura.' She replied proudly.

The stranger chuckled just as Ayame reached the group. His chest heaved from running, whilst his green eyes were wide and staring.

'I'm so sorry, Lord Sojun. I hope you'll forgive Haruka-!' he babbled.

Sojun Kuchiki held up one slender hand and interjected smoothly, 'It's quite alright. Am I to assume you're Ayame?'

Ayame nodded meekly and Haruka laughed at his shy antics.

'It's nice to meet you both. Your aunt, Lady Yoruichi, speaks about you often.' Sojun informed the siblings.

'So do I!' Haruka enthused. 'I speak about us often as well! Mostly because people ask, but...this means I have something else in common with Yoruichi! The only other thing is that we both love sushi.'

Ayame sighed, despite also choosing to mix a smile amidst the expression. It was rare for someone to feel so close to Haruka, given her tendency to run elders and peers off their feet and annoy them to oblivion.

'She likes sushi? I'll I have to keep that in mind...' Sojun murmured to himself. 'Ah! Byakuya,' the man turned his smiling face onto the boy who had approached from behind, 'meet Ayame and Haruka of the Shihoin Clan. This is my son, Byakuya.'

Haruka gave him a quick once-over, finding he was almost nothing short of a miniature copy of his father, Sojun. Ayame was eyeing her warily, wondering what the new torture was that she was devising.

Nothing good on Byakuya's end.

It was safe to say, with his sister's history, that he was surprised when she offered only a mildly rude, 'I reckon you'll be just like your father.'

The boy glared, his thin eyebrows furrowing deep, and the blonde girl merely smiled in response. Ayame could honestly say that he doubted Haruka's mental stability in moments like those.

Given that the two siblings took many lessons on the intricacies of noble life, Haruka could not have been unaware that Sojun Kuchiki was not given the title of Head of the Kuchiki Clan, and must also have been aware of his own sickness. Byakuya may have easily taken her words as an insult – in fact, Ayame was sure he had done just that.

Sojun only chuckled at the three children.

'Perhaps even better.' He added.

'Of course.' Byakuya agreed.

Haruka hid her hands behind her back, stretching her fingers out, and leaned towards the boy. 'Say, how old are you?'

'I don't have to answer that.' Nose to the sky, Byakuya turned away.

'Lord Sojun, how old is your son?' Haruka asked brightly, turning to Byakuya's father.

'He turned eight in January. A-'

'You're three years younger than me! You're amazing Bya-kun!'

Byakuya scowled at this nickname, about to reply with some snide comment, only to have Ayame intervene.

'I'm so sorry, Lord Sojun; Haruka didn't meant to be rude, she just cuts people off when she gets excited.'

'It's fine, Ayame. Really.' Sojun assured.

'Yeah, he doesn't mind.' Haruka agreed flippantly.

Her eyes were still on the young Kuchiki, the awe in her chocolate iris almost a tangible aura surrounding her. Ayame placed a warning hand on her shoulder, snapping her from her trance and drastically decreasing the chance of her further insulting either Kuchikis.

'And how old are you, Ayame?' Sojun asked, sounding more like he was talking out loud.

'Ah...'

Ayame's mouth remained open as he tried to recall the one thing he never could.

His age.

'Fifteen.' Haruka supplied. 'A few more years and Dad reckons he'll be good enough for the Academy.'

Sojun nodded thoughtfully. 'I'm sure that's true. It was my understanding that Yoruichi was personally training you both?'

'Yes, she is.' Ayame confirmed.

'Maybe Byakuya could come along and watch? Yoruichi is, after all, the Flash Master. What do you say, Byakuya?' continued to the still-smiling lord.

'I don't really like the idea.' Byakuya decided irritably.

'It'll be a lot of fun! Our next lesson is Wednesday next week, at three.' Haruka interjected, disregarding Byakuya's own words.

'Haruka-!'

'I'm sure it will be a thoroughly enjoyable lesson.' Sojun agreed cheerfully.

Haruka continued to smile, despite the black look being sent to her by Byakuya. She had always been a rather selfish child, and the opinions of other people did not tend to affect her actions.

'Haruka, I think we should go.' Ayame murmured.

She nodded in agreement. 'I can agree with that. We should go.'

'Until we meet again. It was a pleasure.' Sojun bowed his head respectfully.

'No, it wasn't.' Byakuya muttered.

Ayame was prepared to politely respond to this, yet Haruka jumped in before he could return the formal farewell.

'Remember she likes sushi, Lord of the Eyes.'

Ayame could only sigh.

- 118 years ago, April 1st -

Two days had passed, and five were now left.

She grew so excited at the thought of making a friend – something of a rare occasion – and of displaying to someone how hard she had been working to improve, that it left Haruka speechless.

And all she could so was grin whilst bouncing on her heels, as she was now.

Yoruichi looked up the moment her cousin entered, raising a sceptical eyebrow. 'Why are you so happy? Did you finally succeed in escaping from your brother?'

Haruka, still lifting her lips in a wide smile, shook her head. 'Ayame's here too. He's talking to Soifon.'

'Ah. Now-'

'Aunt Yoruichi, I have something to tell you.'

'What is it?' she asked.

'Well,' Haruka twisted her foot anxiously, 'Byakuya Kuchiki is going to come to our next lesson. He doesn't know he wants to yet, but that's what's happening.'

'And how do you know I'll agree to it?'

The blonde girl skipped forward, clasping her hands before her and pulling an expression of utter innocence and hope. 'Please?'

Yoruichi smirked and leaned down to ruffle Haruka's hair. 'You've only got to ask.'

'Thanks, Yoruichi!'

The woman in question tilted her head, suddenly very cat-like. 'Is that all you wanted? Why don't you and Ayame hang around a bit longer?'

'...why?' Haruka inquired, browns drawn.

'Something interesting might happen. Why don't you take a seat?' the plum-haired woman gestured to one of the red cushions beside her chair.

Haruka skipped forward, falling to her knees. 'Thanks.'

She then took the liberty of resting her arms across Yoruichi's chair, which just so happened to be colourfully patterned with green and crimson. Haruka's aunt lounged about, one leg bent close to her chest, the other stretched out before her. Haruka couldn't recall a time where Yoruichi had ever been stressed.

Her eyes wandered, heading towards the open barrack's doors, smiling as she noticed her brother approaching at last. She honestly couldn't see a single reason for her brother to hang out with the stick-in-the-mud that was Soifon.

Maybe it was love.

Haruka snorted derisively at the notion.

'Hey, Ayame.' greeted Yoruichi.

'Lady Yoruichi.' Ayame bowed.

Both females began to laugh; a strange synchronisation that neither found uncomfortable.

'I told you,' Yoruichi corrected, 'it's Aunt Yoruichi, or just Yoruichi.'

'But you're the head of the Shihoin clan! I think it's appropriate to show some respect to our elders.' argued the boy.

Again, Yoruichi smirked. 'Well at least you listen to your father. But you should know Madoka only tells you that so you'll listen to him.'

'It works on Ayame. The other day Dad made him hang up hammocks all around the garden.' Haruka added, happily remembering the moment.

Unlike Ayame, who pulled a face at his younger sister's reminder.

'I can imagine. I'm just glad he doesn't treat my sister like that.' Yoruichi moved so that her cheek rested in her palm.

Ayame glowered a little, admitting, 'He says it's how I'll learn to become the "man of the family".'

'And what a fine man you'll be. One day.' Yoruichi decided.

'Yeah, one day.' echoed the woman's niece, her voice coloured with laughter smothered to avoid greater insult.

Ayame merely shook his head, accepting their teasing as an inevitable part of his life. It was much easier – albeit less amusing – than becoming riled up every time such an occasion occurred.

'So-ah!'

'Ah?' repeated a confused pair of young siblings.

'Kisuke.'

'Kisuke?' they repeated again.

Ayame spun, Haruka's head shot up, and their eyes shot towards the man whom Yoruichi had addressed so warmly.

Kisuke Urahara was a tall, lean man, pale-blonde hair falling into place over his nose and framing the sides of his face in a scruffy cut. In addition, Haruka absently observed that he was rather handsome. For a wimp.

Ayame had met him briefly before, as was sure to happen given he was Yoruichi's childhood friend and Third Seat. For Haruka, however, it was the first time she'd ever seen his face, hair, hand or any other part of the man's body.

'Captain.' Kisuke said.

His gray eyes flickered to the Kimura children. A smile appeared.

'Kisuke, this is Haruka, Ayame's younger sister and my adorable niece. Haruka, this is Kisuke Urahara, my Third Seat.'

_'Just _your Third Seat?' inquired a blatantly-hinting Haruka.

'Just.' chuckled the man, quite timidly for one of his rank.

'Haruka.' Ayame warned, fearing that she truly might have offended their elders.

Yoruichi's smile widened. 'Oh, it's quite alright, Ayame. You must remember that your sister is still very young and her curiosity is normal and expected. As far as she knew, we could've have been more.' Her teeth flashed in a playful grin at Kisuke.

'But you're...not.' mumbled a disappointed Haruka. She had been so certain the spark had been there.

'No.' Her aunt confirmed.

Haruka plonked herself back on the cushion, facing the front and looking down at her hands_. _'_Not yet_.' She whispered determinedly.

'So, I came to report on the Nest of Maggots?' prompted Kisuke.

Yoruichi hummed. 'Well, I did ask you to. How are they?'

'Good, good. However it might be better to talk about it...alone.' replied the Third Seat.

'Yes,' Yoruichi tilted her head in inclination, 'of course.'

At last, Haruka decided to speak up after her long silence. 'What's the Nest of Maggots?'

'It's-' began Haruka's aunt, only to have her nephew interrupt.

'Nothing you need to know about just yet.'

'There's no need to coddle her.' argued Yoruichi. 'She could handle it.'

_Handle what? _Haruka thought.

'Actually, Yoruichi,' Kisuke smiled ruefully, running a nervous hand through his hair, 'I'd probably give it a few more years.'

The plum-haired woman leaned back and sighed. 'Sure thing. Sorry, Ruka. Maybe next time.'

'It's okay,' she shook her head, wordlessly telling Yoruichi to take back her apology, 'I'll just find out some other way.'

Instead of protesting, Ayame felt it was more effective to sigh and hide his eyes behind his hand. Kisuke chuckled at the pair of siblings.

'You know, you kind of remind me of my own brother, Ayame.' He admitted.

Alerted to the possibility of a new victim, Haruka turned to Yoruichi. 'Is it true?' she whispered.

The older woman smirked and nodded. 'It's Takeshi, right, Kisuke?'

'Yeah... he's the same age as your Haruka.'

'Interesting...' murmured the blonde girl.

'Extremely.' Added Yoruichi, aware of how dangerous Haruka's thoughts were, and loving that fact.

'Anyway, did you tell her, Haruka?' Ayame cut in.

He took a few steps closer, now almost adjacent his sister. She shot him a grin and nod to confirm it.

'Of course I did.' Haruka reaffirmed.

Now appeased in that aspect, Ayame turned to Yoruichi. 'Good. Ah...I'm very sorry, Aunt Yoruichi, but mum said we had to be quick. She almost had tea ready when we left...'

'Right. You two should get going then.' agreed the woman, who had spotted Ayame's implying tone.

Both brother and aunt turned to the youngest – Haruka – with intentions of speaking.

Yet there was silence.

For she was slumped against Yoruichi's chair, the oddest, glazed look in her brown eyes. Obsession or possession; it didn't really matter which it was, for it was Haruka, and those two became one and the same within her.

Ayame sighed.

And Haruka, who knew nothing of sanity, moaned, '_Fooooood.'_

'Ahh...' Kisuke gaped in his own stunned confusion, dumbfounded at the scene.

'Yeah...' Ayame mumbled. 'Sorry!'

He noted his aunt, the oh-so famous Lady Yoruichi Shihoin, head of his prestigious clan, attempting to stop her laughter by gripping her sides.

'You're definitely related to Yoruichi.' Ayame sighed.

He received a woeful nod of agreement from Kisuke, a look caught only in the corner of his eye, before Ayame urged himself over to his sister.

'Come on.' He told her. 'Mum'll be upset if we let her cooking get cold.'

Haruka, blinking as though the world had just been born anew to her, gasped. 'She _will!_'

Now clutching the collar of her brother's burgundy robe, she heaved herself upwards; amazing, given how dramatically she stumbled not but a second later.

'So, uh, I guess I'll see you next lesson, aunt Yoruichi.' Haruka bowed as she bade the older woman her goodbye.

Rather than waste words, Yoruichi nodded shortly. As the two children left, her attention was drawn to Kisuke. The man himself was rather distracted by the sibling's hasty exit. After all, not only was Haruka now dragging her brother towards the promise of food, but she was also turning back.

'You better watch out, Ki-ki. You're brother's mine.'

Emphasizing her point, Haruka pointed at both her brown eyes simultaneously before jabbing her fingers towards the flabbergasted Third Seat.

'_Mine_.'

Haruka caught snatches of Yoruichi's next sentence once outside, slowing so as to hear it.

'…worried, Kisuke. I've never known Haruka not to stick to her word…'

'Hey!' exclaimed the blonde-haired girl, twisting around to find it was her brother dragging her forwards.

'Don't you want tea?' he pointed out, soft voice coloured with a teasing laugh.

'Of course!'

'Then lets hurry- _up!_' Ayame yelped in surprise.

Haruka shot him a grin, looking back as she now took the lead. Stumbling in effort to keep pace with his wilful sister, Ayame's frown deepened and a sigh escaped him. It was an expression that, moments later, morphed to a flickering smile.

Haruka turned, spotting the same thing as her brother, as her skip turned to a stomp.

Soifon raised a thin brow at the pair, carefully avoiding eye-contact with Haruka. It was as if she thought the girl a wild animal, and a single look could send her into a frenzy.

'Leaving already?' asked the woman.

Haruka, in light of Soifon's efforts to ignore her, pulled a face at the woman. She felt Ayame strengthen his resistance against her pull.

A wrong move on his part; Haruka was sick of waiting.

The young girl wasn't well known for her patience. Rather, it was her impatience that one her infamy.

'Back off, Fishlips.' Snapped Haruka.

Ayame, at the comment, snapped into defensive mode. 'Haruka!'

'It's fine, Ayame. If the little girl wants to try to grow up, let her learn from her mistakes.' Soifon shot back, snarky beneath her cool tone.

'Little girl? You're not talking about yourself are you? Because at least I act my age!'

Gray eyes flashed like ice in the sun, boring into Haruka. The smaller only bristled at this.

'Want a list?' Haruka continued. 'Foolish, jealous, petty-!'

'_Haruka_, stop it right now!' hissed her brother.

'And yet you're the one provoking me to fight.' Pointed out Soifon.

The black-haired woman rocked on her heels, common, smug smile settling over her features.

'And you're the one whose gotta be careful. I'm not sure what _Aunt_ Yoruichi would do if her family was threatened.'

_Well that shut her up_. Haruka decided within herself.

Soifon and Haruka began to lean towards each other, so close they could hear the other's ragged breathing. However, there was one thing they had both forgotten.

Ayame.

'Both of you! You're _both_ children!'

The two scowled on cue, with Soifon turning from Haruka so as to retain her apathetic disposition.

Ayame, ever humble, bowed the older woman, saying, 'I'm really sorry. We were just leaving. Goodbye, Soifon.'

'Ayame.' The stern woman replied curtly.

She turned only to watch as one of her – and it was hesitantly that she admitted it – only friends flash stepped from the premises, sister hauled over his shoulder.

Soifon's musing of friends were so distracting that she didn't miss the last unflattering look sent her way by Haruka Kimura, another bane of her existence.

* * *

**So, I have a question for all my lovely readers.**

**I'm terrible with updating - it takes me almost a month, as the story is neither complete, nor the next chapter written at the time I post this. Because of this, and general life and school, I update with really long intervals between.**

**So, here's the question. Would you like me to continue like this (updating about every MONTH), or to wait for an unknown amount of time until such a time that the story has been fully written and revised, and then upload it at regular, close-together, intervals?**

**It's all up to you, but in the meantime, I'll keep writing and you all stay cool, or warm, depending what the weather's like.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for always taking so long to update!**

* * *

-Chapter Eight-

-118 years ago, April 7th-

That night, with the moon so high and full suspended in the sky, sleep was near impossible to find.

But it was lucky for Haruka she knew just the remedy.

'Mum?' she piqued.

'Yes, dear?'

The slender-limbed woman by the door turned. Her angular, gold eyes so similar to her sister's flashed in the lamp's light.

'I can't sleep. Tell me a story, please.' Haruka pulled the sheets further over her body, not yet looking at her mother.

Sai Kimura – who had once been Sai Shihoin – offered only the sweetest of smiles in response to her daughter's demand.

'Well, since you said please.' conceded the woman.

Sai moved across the room much like a swan through water. Haruka had never not known her mother to move without grace, nor to handle anything without a certain finesse. In that regard, she was quite similar to Yoruichi. However, Haruka was well aware that her mother was far more soft-hearted, and more prone to honesty, than her sister would ever be.

'Thanks.' Haruka grinned.

'So, what story do you want this time?'

Sai settled on the edge of her daughter's bed, her hand resting in the edge of Haruka's vision like a reassurance.

'Er...a new one? But with adventure!' Haruka decided.

'Sure.' Sai said through her smile.

'And fighting!'

'Of course.'

'And romance. And friendship.' Haruka added.

Sai raised her brow, still managing to smile. Haruka remained woefully absent of her mother's growing impatience.

'Anything else?' she asked.

Haruka frowned in concentration, before looking up with the widest grin possible. 'Yep. It also needs to have- _Ayame?'_

Sai swivelled in her seat, spying her green-eyed son just as Haruka had. If anything, she was proud of her daughter's sharp eyes.

'Get in here, silly.' ordered Haruka, sitting up on her elbows.

The older boy bit his lip in hesitation, taking nothing more than a single step forward.

'There's no need to get all embarrassed.' Haruka teased, adopting a sing-song voice.

Sai beckoned Ayame forward, moving across so that the blonde-haired boy had room to sit.

'You're never too old for stories.' Sai assured.

He nodded quietly, lips pressed together as they resisted the urge to form a smile.

'Now, it began with a woman. All the good stories do. And this woman was no exception to case; beautiful, sweet and kind-'

'What colour hair does she have?' Haruka asked, heedless of her own rudeness.

'Ssh!' Sai hissed without hesitation. 'Now, this woman's name was…Sayori. Sayori, a woman without faults. Well, except for one. Sayori was faulted with curiosity. For most part, the trouble it caused her was minor. Burning her tongue on a hot pie, falling into a lake. Things like that. But it also led to her untimely demise. See, where she lived, summer was an extreme season, often drying up the lake in the area with its heat-'

'Ooh, what's this? An occult, family meeting without my magnificent self?'

'Madoka.' Sai sighed. 'Do I really have to explain it again?'

'Not at all. I remember what you said perfectly; "_please refrain from calling family interaction occult, as it could give the kids…ideas". _And then I said, "_I am simply expanding their minds and opening them up to the world"_.'

From the doorway pranced a tall, broad-shouldered man, his arms held wide from his theatrical gestures.

'Can you be quiet, Dad? Mum's telling a story.' Haruka ordered, lower lip jutting in a pout.

'I can.' replied Madoka Kimura, his grin forever lopsided.

Although he had meant to imply he might not, Haruka took it as a yes and beamed. 'Thanks! Keep going, Mum.'

'Oh, how horrible. Rejected by _my own children._' Madoka whispered, dramatically raking his fingers down his cheeks.

Finding this reaction to be nothing new, Haruka turned back to Sai expectantly.

'Sit down, sweetie. I've only just started.' Sai told her husband.

He was a step ahead already, having pulled the chair from Haruka's desk around to face her bed. His odd, salt-and-pepper hair fell in his face. With the family gathered, one could see he was the odd one out – all other three a similar, dark blonde hair.

'Excellent. Take it away, Mum!'

'Sai.' Sai corrected coolly.

'Well you call me sweetie, so I can give you a nickname too.' argued Madoka.

Haruka nodded along thoughtfully. 'He does have a point...'

'Not Mum, though. At least not in a way that it seems as if he's speaking to Nana.' Ayame added, stretching out the creases in his shirt.

'Blah, blah, blah I'm Ayame and I care _soooo_ much about my family and what they're called. They're the besterest-'

'I'm I to take it, Haruka, that you do not, in fact,' Sai leaned closer, and a more threatening smile Haruka had not yet seen, 'want me to tell you a story?'

'I do!' she squeaked, miraculously attentive.

'Wonderful. Now, where was I? Ayame?' Sai next pinned her son with her gaze.

'The lake was drying up because summer was really hot.' he replied.

Haruka found it strange that he could recall it so specifically, given then she couldn't. To her, it seemed as if there were too many moments, too many words, in the past. And why would she need to hold onto any of that, given it was her present state of existence that should matter most?

'Ah, yes. Now, with all that water disappearing, it left a large, cracked crater amidst the forest. Now, the oh-so curious Sayori was travelling home through the forest when she chanced upon this phenomenon. Naturally, she chose to explore it. Can you guess what she found?'

'More sand and water.' Ayame guessed half-heartedly. It was evident he only desired Sai to keep talking.

Madoka and Haruka choice to answer a little differently, and being of the same mind, answered in unison. '_A trapdoor leading to Spirit King where he would grant her one wish and one wish only!'_

'WHY?!' cried Ayame, despairing in the face of irrationality.

'Yes, it was indeed as one of you has said. Sayori found something beyond her imagination's comprehension. She had found...' Sai paused for effect, '_a trapdoor leading to the Spirit King where he would grant her one wish and one wish only._'

Shoulder's slumping, Ayame relented with a mutter, 'Well, I suppose it _is_ a made-up story...'

Haruka hummed in agreement, yet focused on her mother. There was a slightly extended silence, prolonged by Haruka holding her breath and her family expecting her to say something completely absurd.

As a rule, Haruka would only do what was least expected of her. So it should have been no surprise when the silence continued to stretch on.

'Okay, now...Sayori had one wish and an immeasurable amount of time to decide what it would and should be.' Sai continued, picking up the threads of her story. 'Now, being a woman of extreme patience, Sayori had indeed intended to wait and spend a lengthy amount of time deliberating over her extremely unlikely and ridiculous predicament.'

Haruka nodded quickly, leaning forward as she eagerly awaited the next words. She caught Ayame doing the same from his seat on her bed. A quick broad grin was returned to his sister in a lesser form – although it did not diminish its meaning.

'But she had foolishly overlooked one very important detail.' Sai paused.

They all did. All, except Madoka.

And while he may – physically – have been a grown man, and while he may have lived for a century or longer – Haruka's father had long since lost count – that did not mean he acted accordingly.

Instead, it was the exact opposite.

Madoka had jumped up onto his seat, fist to the sky, and he then shrieked, '_And that was myself! For the Spirit King threw down his robes and the light around him dimmed and I was revealed to Sayori-!'_

'Darling,' Sai interrupted him, her voice the epitome of calm, 'you need to sit down now.'

By the time Madoka had managed to seat himself once more, Haruka's giggles had subsided and it was quiet enough that Sai Kimura could at last continue with her storytelling.

'Now, she had forgotten about the Spirit King's legendary impatience. He had no tolerance for little children who disobeyed him, or for those who dallied and held everyone else up. So Sayori was sent back to her own world and never got her wish, and the pain it caused her was enough for her to die from grief.' Sai looked Ayame dead in the eyes. 'The end.'

A quick flurry of flimsy claps echoed about, caused by Haruka. And then, a moment later, a second succession of claps came from Madoka, who also threw in a few whistles with the discordant symphony. Sai sat in the midst of them, beaming.

'That was great.' Ayame agreed softly, who would have been too polite to say otherwise even if he was lying.

'It was.' Haruka added.

'Really.' Madoka continued.

Haruka's smile grew. She knew this game very well. 'Truly.'

'Very much.'

'Absolutely.'

'Undoubtedly.'

'Positively.'

'Unquestionably.'

'Honestly.'

'Without doubt.'

'...uh-?'

'Ha!' Madoka cried, exuberant in his victory. 'I win!'

'That's not fair, Dad! I'm not as old as you.' Haruka – though not self-admittedly – whined.

'And that's why I win. Every time.' He stated proudly. 'I'm old, wise and cleverer than you'll ever be, my dear.'

Sai shook her head, though whether in exasperated acceptance, or disagreement, no one but herself knew.

Madoka chose to take it as a disagreement. 'It's true.' He asserted, utterly confident.

'Of course it is.' Sai agreed.

Haruka decided it was mostly because her mother couldn't be bothered summoning the energy to deal with Madoka and his inability to face the truth.

'Now,' Sai stood, with Ayame following her example, 'I think it's time you went to sleep.'

'I'm not tired.' Haruka argued.

'Not even after all the running around you did today?' Ayame said questioningly.

'Even after that.' Haruka declared as she yawned widely.

Madoka, who really wasn't one to understand how to properly behave as a father, began to pull the sheets over Haruka in the most parentally fashion imaginable. He didn't tuck her in; that would only upset Haruka.

Sai and her son watched on with surprise, as the wry, elder man bent down and pressed a fleeting kiss to Haruka's hair.

What they didn't hear was what he said. 'Don't even think of stealing my Sai from me tomorrow, dearest daughter.'

Haruka was right; he really wasn't good at being a dad.

- 118 year ago, April 8th -

Her foot bounced in the air, betraying her annoyance that rather impractically came from the fact she was annoyed in the first place.

'He's really rude.' Haruka decided.

Ayame's head shot around, green eyes alight with curiosity. 'Who?'

'Byakuya Kuchiki.'

'Oh.'

Haruka's foot continued to bounce. She really couldn't help it, and it wasn't long until her next outburst. 'Aren't nobles meant to be extremely organised and professional?'

'Not really.' Yoruichi sighed. 'Most only care about themselves, not their punctuality. That aspect comes from their desire to preserve their reputation.'

She sat cross-legged, dressed in her usual garb – the sleeveless, black Stealth Force uniform – as she waited for her newest pupil to arrive.

'Are you sure you want to wait, Haruka?' she asked, a half-amused smile sliding across her lips.

Haruka nodded, ignorant of how such devotion could seem to those around her. 'Yep. His pretty-eyed father agreed to it.'

Feeling discontented, Haruka jumped from her stony seat and onto the grass of the Shihoin Mansion's garden. She began to pace, though it was more to wind up Ayame than anything else.

'Sojun Kuchiki?' Yoruichi asked.

'Yeah.' Ayame replied before his sister could.

'Hm…he's not the type to forgo commitments.' decided the plum-haired woman.

'Which reminds me,' Haruka started as her demeanour noticeably brightened, 'you still like sushi, don't you?'

'Especially the fish.' Yoruichi confirmed.

'Good.'

Haruka's aunt then turned to voice her wordless question at Ayame. For as unlikely as it was Haruka would explain anything sensibly, it was likely her brother _would_.

'Haruka informed Lord Kuchiki that you liked sushi. He said he'd keep it in mind for the next time you met.' He summarised.

'A fine idea. Thanks, Haruka.' Yoruichi called back to the youngest assembled.

Haruka looked from her toes to her aunt, then back to her toes. 'For what?'

'Unintentionally providing me with more of my favourite food.'

'You're welcome!' Haruka responded with the required answer, despite being confused as to the situation.

Yoruichi's lips lifted in a wry grin. Haruka didn't think she'd ever seen her aunt look clueless, or stupid. Because of it, Haruka had always naturally assumed Yoruichi knew everything about everyone; a fair enough assumption given her position in the hierarchy of the Seireitei.

Thus, she also didn't question it when Yoruichi announced with an immense lack of drama, 'They're here.'

Haruka's first instinct was to jump in the air, punching her first skyward. And so that was exactly what she did.

'Calm down, Haruka.' Ayame cautioned.

'Why? Now we can finally get started!' she responded eagerly.

Yoruichi ignored their gentle bickering, rising to her feet to great the Kuchiki noble who stood so high within his clan. She wasn't usually one for etiquette, introductions or formality, but there were a few exceptions – those being the rare few people she liked and respected.

'Lady Yoruichi, it's good to see you again.' came the voice of Sojun Kuchiki, who appeared from behind a door moments later.

'The same to you, Lord Kuchiki.' she replied.

Haruka skipped forward, spotting the young Byakuya at his father's side. Their eyes met, and he stuck his tongue out at her. Childish, yes, but that was what they were at that time.

Children.

And as children were, they rarely cared about appearances or reputation; even things such as a gender, race and age became inconsequential. So Haruka thought nothing of it when she grabbed his arm, dragging him into the garden area and down to Ayame.

Her brother wore an empathetic expression, directed at Byakuya.

'You're gonna have so much fun.' She enthused, crowding Byakuya as much as she could.

Byakuya, however, was not of the same mind and hoped he _wouldn't_ have fun.

'Hey, Byakuya Kuchiki,' Ayame interrupted, pulling Haruka backwards, 'just ask if you want some help. And about Haruka…'

Ayame smiled ruefully.

'I'm sorry.'

* * *

**It turned out to be a shorter chapter than what I expected, and because of the wait, I'm really, honestly sorry and I appreciate you understanding that I have a life (I know, unbelievable, right?) and other obligations. **

**I have finally worked out where I'm going - which is to say, how I'm going to get there - with this story and the writing should be at least a tinsy bit easier.**

**But then again, I do have that bad habit of writing a chapter, and leaving it with just about a page to go before completion...**

**Er, so tell me what you think about this - from now on, chapters will be set in the past and when brought to present, I'll warn you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back~ Sorry about the wait but whatever, just read this chapter.**

* * *

-Chapter Nine-

-118 years ago, April 8th-

His head hurt.

His arms ached.

His feet felt ready to bleed.

Coupled with a short temper, this made for a combination so inconceivably horrible that any and all reactions were unimaginable, even in the mind of the most twisted person alive.

And despite his aching body, Byakuya Kuchiki still had the strength to begin the march home.

_I'm never going back there again! They're CRAZY!_ he ranted, continuing a never-ending mental tirade of insults.

_Ever._

He scowled and began to blink back tears, the cause being the rock he hit with his sore foot.

_NEVER!_

'Byakuya!' called a voice in the distant behind. 'Wait for a moment! _Please_!'

Byakuya really had no intention for stopping to listen to Ayame Kimura's apologies, despite the elder boy having personally done nothing against him. Unlike his sister. But when the blonde-haired boy flash stepped before him, Byakuya had no choice but to pull short to avoid crashing.

'Look-' Ayame took a deep breath, no doubt stalling for time, 'I know she can be a handful-'

'A _handful?!_ She almost took my head off! And your aunt just _laughed_!' Byakuya was open-mouthed at why Ayame was even willing to defend his sister. Hadn't Ayame suffered just as much as he?

'Well, they're like that…' Ayame ventured.

'-and she's the most selfish person I've ever met! I _hate_ her!' Byakuya continued, ignoring Ayame in his childish tirade.

Neither was sure if it was Haruka or Yoruichi the statement was directed at, although Ayame was quick to jump to their defence regardless.

'There's no need to be so rash! Aren't you a Kuchiki? Control yourself and don't offend connections that could be favourable to your future political position.' Ayame scolded, before his breath escaped him in a defeated sigh.

Byakuya, stunned at the steel and anger that had surfaced with Ayame, blinked twice before swallowing all future remarks. Perhaps Ayame wasn't a complete idiot after all.

'I'm…' Byakuya murmured, searching for the willingness to say the word.

'Sorry?' Ayame prompted.

Byakuya shook his head, scowling, and kicked at the dirt path. 'Yeah.'

Just as suddenly as Ayame's anger had appeared, and just as great as Byakuya's surprise had been then, the blonde-haired boy chuckled.

'It's fine. I understand that they can be…overwhelming. But next time, try not to run off.' He cautioned.

Byakuya rolled his eyes. 'I'm not going again.' He pointed out bluntly, and knew that this decision was absolute.

'I figured…' Ayame muttered. 'But seeing as how you shouldn't be out here alone, I'll walk home with you.'

Shooting the older boy a glare, Byakuya harrumphed at the notion. 'I'm not a child!'

No doubt, he was to Ayame. But then again, the Kimura was a boy too.

Instead of attempting an argument – as Haruka would have – Ayame turned and began to walk towards the Kuchiki residence.

Byakuya had to run to catch up, something he found annoying, yet he didn't say anything on the issue. Instead, he elected to learn more about this boy, and how he could be so…_opposite_.

'So, ah, how do you manage to live with _that_?' Byakuya inquired, breaking the silence.

Ayame's lips were tugged in a brief smile. 'Well, because I have to. And because they're my family. Don't you feel the same loyalty?'

Byakuya shook his head. 'I don't have any brothers or sisters.' He admitted.

'Do you want any?'

'I…don't know. I don't even know how to.'

Ayame's eyes took on a slightly curious look, just for a moment, and then the elder proposed a simple, ridiculous idea. 'Then how about I act as your brother?'

Byakuya then decided that Ayame might just be Kimura. 'Why?' he asked, because he meant it.

Ayame shrugged lightly. 'Why not? You wanted to know how I can live with my sister, and this is how I can answer it. It's not that easy to put into words, you know.'

'Well,' Byakuya conceded, 'maybe.'

It was an interesting idea, and Byakuya – who would not ever admit this to anyone, and barely to himself – had always wondered about sibling bonds. He'd seen brothers who fought with each other, who absolutely hated each other, yet the next day, they'd protect each other from everyone else.

How did someone rely on someone else so readily?

'Good enough.' Ayame decided, before the silence fell over the world.

Silence was another concept that flummoxed Byakuya. He never understood how one place could be empty of sound, and how it could be so tense and awkward, but then, in another place, it could be so loud that it felt as if one's ears might fall off.

Had he asked Ayame, the other boy would have explained how it was simply because Byakuya thought the whole world revolved around him, and how he considered himself to be the only one who existed with a consciousness. Of course, Byakuya did not ask this, and so remained oblivious to the answer until he realised it on his own many years later.

'I hope you're not too sore.' Ayame at last said apologetically.

At this, Byakuya remembered his past annoyance – an annoyance so strong it might as well have been anger – and snapped back, 'Well, I am.'

'Sorry.' Ayame apologised once more, although it was this time accompanied by a chuckle.

Byakuya considered how right it was to hold Ayame responsible, and despite realising it wasn't at all logical, he continued to do so. This time, Byakuya held his tongue for fear of another anger-fuelled lecture.

'So which way?' Ayame asked, after another period of awkward silence.

The two had come a crossroads in the street, and Ayame was left to rely on his younger companion in an area such as this.

'Left.' Byakuya stated, as he turned left.

'Left it is.' Ayame echoed.

…

-118 years ago, October 14th-

Haruka was alone. Of course, this might have usually been a cause for alarm.

If not for the fact she had been the one to run away.

Given it was her own choice, it really wasn't that unusual. And it wasn't really running away either; she _had_ left a note for her father at home. Perhaps a rather obscurely placed note, but it was there and that was what mattered to Haruka.

Even had she had any doubts, Haruka would have only continued to continue skipping through District One.

Among the many different areas of the Rukon District, District One was the cleanest, nicest and assuredly the safest of all three hundred and twenty. It was filled with people of a respectable nature, and shops of good reputations. Haruka was visiting for the later.

In two weeks to the day, it would be her mother's birthday, and so it was probably the right time to go searching for a present for the occasion. Typically, it was with both her brother and mother that she completed the task with, but for today she was alone. Madoka was preoccupied by his work as a seated soul reaper, and the ever-faithful Ayame had been forced away by his pre-training training for the Soul Reaper Academy.

Haruka was just beginning to enter her fourth minute of glowering over her loneliness when a particular voice slipped through her thoughts.

'Hey, leave it alone!'

Haruka wasn't entirely sure why she should pick those words out of the sea of murmurs around her – words that were both unfamiliar and meaningless.

'Why should I?' retorted another.

Haruka whipped her head around, searching for an owner to the voice. She knew now why she cared; she'd found a new victim. There was a fire in the second speaker's voice, and like a moth to flame, Haruka was drawn to it. Victim and friend.

To her, they were the same.

'You have no money! You're just a poor little kid!'

'I am not! And you're a kid as well, idiot!'

'Idiot? You're the one who wandered into the wrong district!'

'_Did not._'

Haruka's face was all smiles now, all joy, and moments later, she spotted the two. Both were boys, both kids of her age or about. One stood at the doorway to a fine bakery, the other was filthily clothed and on the ground.

Even as she watched, the later stood up and attempted to brush himself off.

'Whatever. Just leave.' dismissed the first.

The boy on the ground soothed back his hair – a dark brown reminiscent of muddy raven feathers – and Haruka was sure he adjusted a pair of glasses.

'Well, I _will!_' said this same kid, and it was as though he had won the argument.

There were a number of ways she could present herself at the present time, albeit not one seemed to quite fight Haruka's many requirements. She didn't want to just _meet_ this boy; she wanted to learn from him.

After all, if she couldn't, then there was no point at all in his or her existence.

The boy from the bakery smirked, and in his pride at apparent victory, shouted out a concluding, 'GOOD!'

The other boy merely walked on, and spared not even a single glance back. Haruka wondered if it was his pride, or if it were cowardice that influenced such an action.

Momentarily forgetting the task at hand, Haruka began to creep after the boy. His hair, though an attempt had been made to soothe it flat, began to curl around his ears and neck. Haruka could also see that he was thin, although he didn't look unhealthy, and that coupled with grubby, green kimono certainly gave the impression of someone from a poorer district.

She did her best to keep quiet, putting into to use her training with Yoruichi. Haruka's eyes searched for shadows, a path through the crowd. Honestly, she couldn't conceive an idea that allowed so many people to be in the one place. Didn't they work?

Well, probably not. Most were of lesser nobility, and had the money to exist self-sufficiently.

It wasn't long before the press of people began to lesson, and Haruka and her target moved into District Two. In the west Rukon District, the area wasn't too different to District One, but for the fact it was smaller and mainly consisted of domestic housing facilities.

Minutes began to tick by, and as Haruka drew nearer still, she began to catch some of the boy's mumblings.

'Stupid brat…it's not my fault…' and then, 'it was those others…'

Haruka grinned, and by now, she was moving into the alleyways of the street to remain hidden. During the time it took them to reach District Thirty Seven, the young Kimura was almost spotted several times. She also, in the hour it took, began to realise stalking boys was probably not normal behaviour.

But she was bored. And lonely – not that that was something new.

In fact, those two factors were beginning to intensify to the point where Haruka was actually starting to become rather sick of herself. It was an odd feeling.

However, it was in this way that she found herself shouting, 'Hey!'

The boy wheeled around, startled and with his blue eyes betraying this. 'Wha-?'

But Haruka had taken control, bounding forward and leaning close. 'Want to be my friend?'

'No.' he answered swiftly, scowling at her.

'Oh…' Haruka mumbled, a little disappointed. Maybe she just had to try harder.

Taking a few skips to reach the boy again, Haruka easily fell in step with him. 'What's your name?' she asked.

'It's none of your business.' He shot back.

'Well, hello again, _It's None Of Your Business_. I saw you earlier.' Haruka informed him.

Again, the boy turned with accusatory confusion. 'What- _wait_. You _were_ following me!' he cried.

Haruka nodded brightly. 'Yep.' She said, oblivious to his anger.

'THAT'S CREEPY! STAY AWAY FROM ME!'

It was a fair statement, and Haruka would have done well to obey. Would, but didn't.

'Hey, wait up!' she cried. 'I can help you!'

'Go away!' insisted the other child.

'But-!' Haruka tried again.

She caught up quickly, and when positioned in front of him, placed her hands upwards to halt his flight.

'I thought you might want some money.' Haruka cried, her haste slurring the words together.

The boy's fierce gaze caught Haruka's, and for a brief moment, the world was suspended and she felt herself cringe a little. Never before had she met someone with such an unwelcoming glare.

For that reason, it wasn't all together surprising when the blonde girl said, 'I like you.'

'_What part of go away don't you get?!'_

'Well I was only trying to help you! If you didn't have enough money to buy some food I have heaps to spare, and then you wouldn't have to wander around starving because you could use the money to buy food-!'

'I don't need your help.' He cut it, voice dull and definite like reality often was.

'I think you need my money!' Haruka persisted, her eyes wide with dubious concern.

She wasn't entirely sure about why she was so insisted upon the matter. Usually, she might have given up and just taken to insulting the boy. All Haruka could do to reason with herself was to think that it was the excuse for her earlier bizarre stalking, and repeat it like a mantra.

'Damnit! _Why are you so annoying!'_ shouted the other.

Giving up words, for the boy clearly wasn't listening, Haruka shoved her hand inside her fine, silk kimono, and from within its violet folds, drew a leather purse.

Her act, and the haste that slowed to an almost theatrically sluggish pace, cased the boy to pause, and in typical, cold manner, the boy raised one thin brow. A question.

Haruka smiled as she held it forward.

'Seriously.' She pressed.

'Whatever.' The other sighed, at last relenting. 'Look, idiot, I don't need your money. I'm not…poor.'

'Really?'

'Ye-'

And it was unfortunate for Haruka that her breakthrough was then thwarted by something entirely out of her hands. Which, from another point of view, could have been fortunate for her "new friend".

'_Oi!'_ came a voice, strong and domineering. '_You have money, ya say?'_

Both children turn towards the speaker, and discovered – much to their own displeasure – three boys flocking around a single, large and loud-mouthed boy. He would have been in his later teens like Ayame was, and so at first, Haruka remained unimpressed.

'Yep!' she declared with a jaunty grin. 'What of it?'

Beside her, the boy slapped his hand against his forehead. Even he knew that the situation had escalated into something that threatened physical injury.

Instead of answered, the beefy leader just looked towards Haruka's poor companion. 'You there. Scat.'

Haruka could see the boy considering this when he glanced backwards, but his eyes also caught hers. Do run would be to leave her alone, at this gang's mercy. His lower jaw began to jut out a little as his teeth ground against each other.

'Why should he?' asked Haruka, confidence now instilled for the fact the dark-haired boy stayed.

'Wouldn't want a little shrimp like him to get hurt now, would we?' a gangly kid to the side shrugged.

Haruka frowned, and without thought, said, 'Then shouldn't you leave as well? I mean if you're getting rid of the shrimpy people here…'

'_Shut up._' Takeshi hissed quickly. 'Don't make them angry.'

The gang was close enough that they could now have heard that. The leader chose to answer. 'Oh, seems like you're a smart little shrimp. Now, little girl, listen to-!'

'Did you,' and Haruka had taken a step forward, which was both unusual and intimidating, 'just call me a _little girl?'_

'Yeah; so what?' the leader teased, smirk almost hidden by the greasy length of his brown hair.

'So _what?_ Didn't you listen to your mother? Don't tell lies. Well guess what, buddy-!' and oh, Haruka was becoming riled up now, '-_I'm not!'_

'A little girl? Well then, what do you guys think?' the leader turned to his fellow bullies.

All four sneered down at Haruka, and older though they were, they didn't notice her tucking her purse away. They didn't notice her hands.

'Little girl! Little girl!' they chanted, and it was horribly childish.

Haruka thought her plan through a moment longer, and that moment was long enough for her to decide to disregard forward thinking. She'd never worried about it before.

'Okay then,' she announced, 'even I am a little a girl, at least I can still do this. _SHO_!'

And down they went.

Suddenly sweet little Haruka didn't seem so sweet anymore; and a few more years could sort out the height issue.

'Run!' she cried, fearing revenge.

Haruka turned, and gave no heed to the boys on the ground or to the one running beside her. As she ran, she began to laugh, and soon enough, the black-haired, bespectacled stranger was joining in.

'That was _amazing!'_ he enthused with a strained voice.

Haruka caught snippets of the words, and pieced together his words. She grinned, which was all she could do given it was taking all her concentration not to trip over from her aching sides.

'This way!' the boy cried, and turned a corner with only those words as a warning.

Haruka followed, shrieking as she thought for a moment that she might crash into the wall. It was a short street, coming to stop just before a green hill that Haruka thought must have marked the end of the village.

Up ahead, the boy slowed to stop at the base of the hill, his toes not even close to brushing the grass. It was because of this, Haruka cried out in alarm, before falling backwards.

'Ow…' she muttered, holding her nose.

'Wha- oh, sorry.' The boy muttered.

At least, Haruka decided, he offered her a hand upwards.

_I knew he was nice!_ She thought excitedly.

The two looked at each other for a moment, before casting their eyes downwards. Neither knew what to say now, and Haruka's mind was still in turmoil from her previous actions.

She hadn't even needed the incantation! Yoruichi was sure to be proud.

'T-thanks…' the boy at last muttered.

He shuffled from foot to foot, twisting it into the dirt as the awkwardness of the situation continued to pursue them.

'It's fine.' Haruka assured, managing to grin broadly as she spoke.

'Yeah.'

'You're not meant to agree.'

'But you said it was fine!'

'Well maybe I was lying! Maybe I didn't want to have to kick some arse!'

'You shouldn't be lying in the first place!'

'I'm not! And what about you? You lied about your name!'

'I never told you my name!'

'Well,' and Haruka crossed her arms, 'what is it?'

Opposite her, the boy began to glare at her. Haruka wondered why it was he was so opposed to revealing his name. She really didn't see why it would be so hard.

'Fine.' The boy relented at long last. 'But you can't tell my brother or parents-'

Haruka frowned, and a silence ensued. She ignored the companion's confused expression and continued to ponder her own, minor dilemma – it felt like she'd forgotten to do something.

'Okay, what is it?' she asked, not yet glancing up from the ground.

'Takeshi Urahara.' He said.

* * *

**The end...of this chapter. Reviews and patience are appreciated and yeah, I'm not abandoning this story - ****_ever_**** - but please accept my inability to write chapters at the speed of light. Just a warning, there might only be a few more nonsense, filler chapters like this before I begin anything resembling a plot. Anyway, tell me what you think and maybe even try to guess where I'm heading with this.**

**Love ya all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Writing is hard, but it's the holidays in a week so hopefully I'll get a lot more done. So, read on, my pretties~**

* * *

-Chapter Ten-

-115 years ago, February 16th-

There were many different situations in the world, and some – if not most – required a touch of delicacy when encountered. Haruka's current circumstance certainly did.

But she wasn't exactly known for her stealth; so Haruka looked upon it as a challenge.

Thus Haruka continued unnoticed for a time, and her patience was put to the test as she attempted to avoided detection amongst the steadily-growing poverty of the Rukon District.

It all came to a stop with incredible suddenness. Why?

Because she fell off a building and landed upon her target.

'Ow…' Haruka mumbled, not yet moving.

It was something the woman beneath her seemed to greatly disagree with, expressing this by hissing, '_Get off me._'

'Moving.' Haruka assured, rolling onto the ground beside them both.

The moment she did, Haruka found herself pinned down, and this was something she thought was just a _little, teensy-tiny_ bit unfair. Why? Because Haruka was only thirteen, compared to her detainer's fifty-one accumulated years of living.

'Why are you here?' she barked from overhead.

Haruka looked past the black hair, up into gray eyes, and smiled.

'Why are _you_ here, Soifon?' Haruka retorted.

The older woman's eyes narrowed, and yet the use of her name seemed to calm Soifon enough to sit upwards. She didn't help Haruka up; the animosity between them remained ever the same.

Soifon's eyes skittered past Haruka, looking down the alley and out into the sunlit street. Haruka whipped around, and saw – not to her surprise – a tall, blonde-haired man kneeling in the dirt. He smiled cheekily, and his hands moved in a strange gesture towards the child opposite him.

'This is a serious issue.' Soifon muttered, although she was unable to look at Haruka with conviction.

'Clearly.' Haruka pointed out sardonically, 'because Kisuke playing a dice game with kids is completely out of line.'

'Oh, shut up.' Soifon snapped. 'It's not like you can talk; _you_ were following _me_.'

'Um, _excuse me_!' Haruka's eyes widened with fake indignation, and her hand was placed theatrically over her heart.

Soifon rolled her eyes and shoved the girl aside with the cool-voiced reply being, 'You're excused.'

Haruka huffed loudly, and opened her mouth to protest against such treatment. 'Tha-!'

She hit a wall, her voice muffled, and Haruka, for a moment, was stunned. Soifon had reacted faster than expected; maybe Haruka didn't give the woman the credit she was due.

'Meanie.' Haruka mumbled.

'Idiot.' stated Soifon.

Haruka rolled her eyes, despite knowing well what she had been about to do.

'So why can't Kisuke know we're here?' she asked with expected curiosity.

Soifon relaxed just enough for Haruka to move freely once more, although the elder elected to ignore Haruka for favour of peering out at Kisuke.

'Why?' Haruka persisted. 'Why not? Why, Soifon? Is it something bad? Is it a secret? _Why can't I know_?'

'Because.' And that was an explanation Soifon deemed satisfactory, as it cleared the matter up.

However Haruka was of a different mind, and in moments later, she was jumping up and down, her blonde curls worn loose and tangling with each other.

'Is Aunt Yoruichi testing him? Is that it? Because he'd make a great Lieutenant. Or Captain. I can't wait to see Kisuke as a Captain!'

'Would you keep it down, Brat!' hissed the Stealth Force soul reaper.

Haruka tugged on Soifon's hand, causing it to slip from its resting place on the wall. The dark-haired woman fell down with a dull thud that echoed painfully. Again.

Haruka, for all her cleverness, stood still and silent and waited, watchful, for the moment she might have to run.

'…Oops.' She whispered awkwardly.

Even without her expression visible, Haruka could read Soifon's anger with ease. It was in her posture, her tense shoulders, the cracking of her knuckles. Her hair had been mussed up, and the dark energy she radiated spoke a great deal about the pain Soifon wished to inflict upon the younger of the two.

Her anger was infinite.

Haruka twiddled her thumbs, fidgeting on her spot. '_…sorry_.' She apologised, though it sounded more alike to a plea.

'Are you?' Soifon began. 'Are you _really_, _honestly,_ _truly, sorry?!'_

Haruka's head moved in a quick succession of nods, and a hurried, 'Yesyesyesyesyes!'

Soifon eyed Haruka, and though her borws furrowed her upper lip curled back in distaste, the woman responded with a meer snort and Haruka knew Soifon wouldn't act upon her anger.

'So?' Haruka asked, after a time. 'Are we going to keep following Kisuke? He's getting away.'

Soifon eyed Haruka curiously, although not particularly _with_ any sort of general curiosity. 'I don't like that you exist.'

_Oh._

But still Haruka smiled on.

She smiled because she could, and in that moment, Haruka realised that for a lot of the time she was happy, and for all the time she acted impossible, or irritatingly or in some sort of sporadic manner, it was never for herself. It benefited her of course, but her behaviour wasn't there to make _her _happy. It was everyone else, and for those who were sad, or angry, or hateful, and it was to change them.

And the strangest thing; Haruka didn't at all mind this.

'Haruka?' Soifon asked, 'If you follow me, you can't tell Lady Yoruichi or I'll rip off your fingers.'

'Ha!' Just like that, Haruka had returned to her normal self, with a ready insult to retort with. 'Like you'd have the strength to do that!'

With Soifon on a rooftop above, it wasn't all that difficult to impose an intimidating figure. 'Oh? You're willing to challenge me, Little Girl?'

'_I'm not a little girl!'_

'You are.'

'Are not!'

'Are.'

'Aren't.'

'Are.'

'Aren't.'

Haruka had bent her legs, focused her spiritual energy and used the power of flash stepping to jump from ground to rooftop, confronting Soifon with disregard for skill, power and height differences.

'At least I'm not stupid enough to let Kisuke get out of sight.' She remarked smugly.

Soifon spun around, alarmed, and then acted in reverse to once again face Haruka.

The girl smirked, her eyes alight with mischief, and she teased, 'Ha ha, made you look!'

For in truth, Kisuke was very much insight and Soifon had acted out of instinct in response to an alert to discover this. Haruka found herself, once again, the object of Soifon's anger.

'You little brat.' She spat.

'At least I'm not as gullible as you.' Haruka stated with feigned offhandedness.

Soifon ignored Haruka, suddenly deciding this was a much better tactic that the aggression previously used, and directed her eyes towards the blonde-haired man in the streets. He had moved on from the children, and now walked down the length of the street as if in search of something.

Haruka noticed the intentness with which Soifon looked down at Kisuke, and the furrowed brows. Something seemed off about the woman. She was being far too forgiving.

Haruka thought hard and fast. It couldn't be-

'Soifon?' Haruka asked, her voice the pinnacle of a naivety she no longer possessed, 'Are you in love with someone?'

'No.' said Soifon, although the answer was so curt Haruka took it otherwise.

'You are!' exclaimed the girl. 'I knew it! You're in love!'

'No, I'm _not_.' Soifon objected.

The woman spun around, vehemence seen in both her steely eyes the upper lip drawing back in a scowl. But Haruka would only continue to persist, and it was both to annoy Soifon and to distract the woman from her task; following Kisuke Urahara to attempt to rat him out for suspicious activities.

Haruka's involvement arose from two very different factors. One; she still did, and always would, find it highly amusing to frustrate Soifon to the point where the soul reaper began to border upon murderous.

And second; Haruka really did like Kisuke.

…

-115 years ago, February 17th-

Lunchtime was one of Takeshi's most dreaded meals, along with breakfast and dinner.

Just why this was, was a very a complicated matter. Or, somewhat complicated, if one were to look deeply enough into it; but Takeshi found that if you looked deeply enough into anything, one could complicate the reasons beyond all comprehensibility.

But for Takeshi, whose dread arose from his conflicting emotions, mealtimes always seemed a terrible and complicated ordeal. And why was this?

Because, among the Urahara's, mealtime was also family time.

There were multiple reasons to fear such a thing, and number one on the list happened to be that family time didn't exactly include all the family. It was just him and Kisuke.

_Alone_.

'So, how was your day?' Kisuke asked, breaking the silence.

The blonde man set down their food on the table, before sitting opposite Takeshi. The boy almost squeaked at being drawn from his thoughts so suddenly.

His surprise also led him to reply with, 'Eventful.'

Now, usually, a _good_ or _boring_ was the expected answer. But not this time.

Takeshi had even startled himself, but rather than blame the cause of his answer – which was himself – he elected to direct his resentment towards Haruka.

'Really?' asked Kisuke, before chuckling softly. 'You were with Haruka again?'

Takeshi nodded curtly. 'Yeah,' he said softly, before recovering his voice, 'I just don't understand her.'

Kisuke nodded understandingly, and swallowed the rice in his mouth. 'I don't either, but I think that's her charm.'

'Of course you do.' Takeshi snorted at his brother. 'I'm not even sure why I hang out with her.'

'I think she's nice.' Kisuke offered, albeit timidly.

'She's impulsive, stupid, and doesn't care about invading my life or personal space.' Takeshi shot back, matter-of-fact.

Kisuke opened his mouth to reply, only to have an unusual voice arise in place of his own.

'She has her reasons.'

Both the Urahara brothers turned towards the door that led outside, and first noticed it was open. Why? Because there, poised against the wall, sunlight framing her, stood Yoruichi.

'Don't mind if I drop in, do you?' she asked, a smirk tugging her lips upwards.

Kisuke was the first to recover, and rather than Takeshi's frown, said, 'Not at all, Yoruichi. Come in and join us.'

Of course, Takeshi had nothing against Yoruichi, and found her to be a respectable and clever woman. He had grown up in the mansion, with Kisuke and Yoruichi both, and figured that he had her pretty much figured out; well, as much as one could. The Shihoin's were a difficult family to understand.

But the, of course, so was his own. It wasn't talked about much, being one of their families hidden scandals, but though Takeshi carried the Urahara name, and though he was labelled Kisuke's brother, it wasn't at all entirely true. In fact, he had no right at all to be called Urahara – and consented only because he knew nothing of his true father – and though a brother of a sort he might be to Kisuke, it was through their mother only.

But she had died, leaving behind two fatherless sons, and given that their mother had been a distant relation of the Shihoin Clan, Yoruichi's father had allowed them to stay.

'So, what brings you here?' Kisuke asked.

Yoruichi settled down between the two brothers and glanced between them. Takeshi was sure she was just waiting for the dramatic effect.

'I thought it would be nice to visit my friends.' She revealed. 'And I heard you talking about Haruka.'

Kisuke chuckled and dragged a hand through his hair, mussing it up. 'Yeah.' He said quietly.

Yoruichi turned to Takeshi, her golden eyes glinting with unknown emotion. 'And I here that you've become close with my dear niece.' She continued.

'Well…sort of.' Takeshi decided, unsure how to correctly answer the question.

_He_ wasn't even sure about the strange friendship that existed between him and Haruka.

Yoruichi leant backwards, arching her body as though she were a cat, and allowed silence to settle.

'Yoruichi,' Kisuke's voice shattered the tension, 'you said she had her reasons.'

'What reasons?' asked the woman.

Takeshi rolled his eyes; he so wanted to hit Yoruichi, yet he knew it would only end in pain for him. 'Reasons to be so annoying.' The boy supplied.

'Ah, yes, that.'

Takeshi took another bite of his food, swallowed, and then repeated the actions as he waited. Kisuke's own expression was contorted between amusement and frustration. He had had many years to learn patience, unlike his younger brother.

'_So_?' Takeshi at last asked, temper reaching extremes.

Yoruichi opened her eyes, and looked at neither of those present, but rather the wall opposite her. 'Would you consider Haruka your friend?'

Takeshi spluttered. 'Would I- I- I don't-'

A second later, the black-haired boy froze under the icy glare of one so terrible he would never dare cross. Yoruichi leaned closer to him, and he did his best to remain unfazed by her intensity. A moment later proved that his best wasn't enough.

'Yes.' Takeshi at last answered, his voice alike to a sigh.

'Well, that's a first.' Yoruichi declared, her tone a jovial polar opposite to what it had been.

The plum-haired woman relaxed into a cross-legged position on the floor, and looked down at her lap. Her odd behaviour coupled with her words put both the Uraharas on edge.

'First what?' Kisuke inquired.

Yoruichi looked as if she took a deep breath, before plunging into her explanation. 'Not many people would say that. In fact, I doubt Haruka considers you a friend. She's not used to them.'

Takeshi couldn't help but interrupt. 'Why?'

'Think about it, Takeshi. She is a Shihoin, among other things, and you know how hard it is for nobles to make friends. Those in the Rukon District ignore her, and find her arrogant; which she is, but that's beside the point. It's her reputation, and her personality, that stop her.' Yoruichi pointed out. 'She's never been out there to make long-lasting friendships, either. She has her brother, Ayame, and that always seems to be enough for them.'

Takeshi nodded, understand the reliance those two siblings had on another. Or understanding it existed, as he could see how such a relationship would work.

Yoruichi frowned as she spoke. 'She doesn't understand how to connect with those her age, which is why she acts the way she does. The problem is that her thoughts are much to mature for those her age – like you – and Haruka is too comfortable with herself to attempt to change for other people. She's selfish, and expects them to change for her.'

'Well, I think that explains a few things.' Kisuke murmured, reflecting back to his past with Haruka.

But Takeshi was insistent, and seeing that Yoruichi had so readily revealed that much about her niece, he decided to see if there was more to learn.

'So what? She doesn't have friends?' he asked.

The Shihoin woman stood, and brushed herself off. Two sets of eyes, one set gray, the other blue, trailed after her.

'I have noticed she seems close with Shinji, and sometimes Hiyori. But other than them, and Ayame, no.'

Wait-

_So she's alone_, Takeshi thought.

He gave a short laugh, and it seemed strange when coming from him.

'What is it?' asked Kisuke.

'It's,' and Takeshi gasped in air, 'It's just that…Haruka's a lot like me.'

The boy's smile remained, and when he looked towards his brother, noticed it being reflected back at him. Yoruichi had gone, had left at Takeshi's words, leaving the two alone.

But, for the first time, neither felt lonely.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm not really happy with how this chapter turned out but I couldn't think of another way to write it.**

**Oh well, tell me what you think, and how I could improve, and if you do review, I'll love you forever.**


End file.
